Phantom's Limit
by RavensChrome
Summary: Danny never thought he would start questioning his obession. He never thought so darkly about his home town. Heroes are always seen as models and saviors in their lives and yet they hate him because of the stereotypes against ghosts. Events will enfold leading our hero to new allies and enemies through new dramatics. Read the notes above every chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

I'm RavensChrome. I'm CrowsMelody's buddy and she actually showed me this site. To anyone that knows her good on ya, but sorry to say she doesn't know when to update because of writer's block -and the fact her laptop is screwed up.

Yes this will be my first story, so my chapters will be on the short side. There will be OCs (other or original characters- for you people who don't know) made completely up by me or CrowsMelody.

_There also will be a slight modification on what happened in 'Reality Trip' to help with my plot. The episode "Master of All Time" never happened. No 'Phantom Planet'._

**Disclaimer for the this and the rest of the future chapters. **

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

_People tend to forget that life is not set in stone. People tend to forget the one life you have is not the only you can own. The people who realize there is more than one path in their own life's mystery, They are the people that will go down in history. __Whether these people were real or myth. They are the people that were truly loved through time's kiss. _~RavensChrome~

* * *

It has been a good year since Danny first half-died giving him ghost powers.

A good long year of fighting enemies, developing powers, lying, and frustration that came along with it.

Danny was laying there in his bed wondering why he pushed himself for the town. The GIW and other ghost hunters were stationed here for the high ghost activity (most of them were here for him), his parents hate his other half, and Vlad was the _mayor_ of it. Sure there maybe some people that appreciate his hard work, but the majority see him as a menace to their society.

A menace. Other cities have superheroes too causing all sorts of property damage. It's unaviodable, but at least no one ever got hurt. Well, at least not yet. And that one time with Freakshow where Danny was mind-controlled was and can be easily proven seeing as how the cops and the parents of Amity were there to witness the white-faced creep, reign over the ghost in the freaking tent. It was all over the internet.

And the time where Walker's men invaded the town putting blame on Danny's other half for kidnapping the mayor.

What a joke that was.

_Hahaha, ahh good times wasn't it?_

A voice popped up in his head. It started after the dreamcatcher incident where he split himself into two. It freaked him out at first but calmed down after a while. You can't really blame him for freaking out. He was just a year into his teenage years back then. He found out the voice was his Ghost half speaking saying something about the connection between him and Danny being rebooted...or was that Tucker saying something about his PDA while Phantom was explaining that?

He never told his friends about Phantom talking to him and possibly never in the future.

_I'm starting to wonder if this town is even worth it._

Danny thought back to Phantom.

_That must be the darkest thought I ever heard from_ you. Phantom chuckled.

_What about you mister- _Danny was cut off by a blue puff of air. _Great._

Danny's shoulders slumped down. He was tired. His enemies are becoming a negative in his life, it wasn't fair they get to rest while another of them comes out to bother him after he just finished fighting one.

"Why?" Danny groaned slamming his face into his pillow.

He just laid there until his phone rang. He got up and answered, "Hello?"

"_Danny?! Where are you?! Skulker's here terrorizing the park-_" Sam shouted into the phone, he then heard shuffling.

"-_and Technus is down at the video store stealing all the precious tech I was about to buy!" _Tucker shouted frantically.

Danny resisted to graon again. "Sorry guys, I'm on my way."

_Might as well get it over with._

_I thought you enjoy saving the people and all that crap. _Danny thought sarcastically.

Phantom scoffed _It's only enjoyable when people don't scorn you for saving there ass. Ungrateful jerks._

_Well your on anyways._ Danny stood up from the bed and white rings split replacing Fenton with Phantom.

"Coward" Phantom muttered as he flew toward the video store.

_Whatever._

As Phantom arrived at the video store he could hear Technus shouting with Tucker and Sam looking scared.

"It is I, Technus! Master of all technology who is hip! and cool! and... what is it that you kids these days say again?"

Phantom rolled his eyes and sent out a ecto-beam at him. "Can we just get this over with? I was just sleeping and you along with Skulker interrupted it."

"Ahh ghost child, you have finally come out to witness I, Technus 3.0 in my full-" Technus was cut off when he was suddenly sucked into the thermos.

Phantom shook the device, "I should have done this a long time ago instead of listening to you."

"Hey! That was a cheap shot, and that hurts you know." Technus's muffled cry was heard.

Meanwhile Tucker and Sam were frantically trying to get his friend's attention. Technus let it slip that Vlad was paying them to get Danny out open for whatever reason, and whatever plan Vlad was coming up with it never ended well for Danny.

And right now they were seeing Skulker speeding along towards Danny with a really big gun attached to his back.

"Danny! Watch out!" Tucker shouted.

Phantom turned around only to get blasted into the concrete below.

"Goddammit." Phantom muttered.

Skulker landed on the street, "Aha! Today will be the day I'll hang your pelt above my wall, ghost child." As Skulker aimed his guns at Phantom, Fenton spoke.

_Ask about his upgrade on his gun! Then suck him in the thermos._

_There is no way that would work on Skulker! He's smarter than that. _Phantom replied.

_Who knows? It appeals to his obsession. I remember reading it in one of Jazz's Psychology books..._

_You would read one of Jazz's books and yet not do your homework for Mr. Lancer? _

_It was a better read. Now appeal! APPEAL!_ Fenton shouted.

Phantom rubbed his head, "Damn that hurt."

Skulker perked up "Do you like it? It's a new upgrade I got from Pla-" Skulker was cut off the same way Technus was. Sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Well, so much for the appeal." Phantom thought outloud.

_Didn't know Skulker was easy to please._

"What appeal?" Sam came up to him looking slightly confused.

Phantom dusted himself off, "Nothing, nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Are you sure it's just nothing? You've been doing that alot lately and it's creeping me out dude." Tucker said.

Phantom switched back to Fenton, "With all the homework and lack of sleep because of ghost fighting. I'm sure it's nothing." Danny said sarcastically.

Sam put a hand to his shoulder, "I'm sorry Danny, but someone has to do it."

**_Why does that someone have to be me?_ **Phantom and Fenton both thought at the same time.

"Yeah, besides, your doing great as Amity Park's hero." Tucker said trying to cheer Danny up.

It did the opposite Danny didn't feel like a hero or want to be one. He was tired, hungry and just want to curl up and sleep.

_Hey Fenton? Let's go home and rest._Phantom suggested.

_Yeah..._

Danny looked up to his friends "I'm going home guys, see you later."

"What?!" Tucker looked shocked, "We should be celebrating on a job well done. Plus, it's only six." He looked at his PDA.

Sam smiled at Danny, "Yeah, and it's friday. Movie night, remember?"

_Tired..._Phantom whined.

Danny a tired sigh and sagged his shoulders. "Sorry guys, not today."

Sam and Tucker took the hint and told their goodbyes.

Danny changed again and took the long way home as he flew through the sky. The sun was going down slowly with twilight began to take over the sky and as Danny watched the sunset a thought struck him hard.

He didn't want to be the hero anymore.

_T-that can't be right. It's my obession isn't it? _Phantom asked nervously.

_I'm not sure it always been... right?_

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of .

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Happy belated Easter and April fools day.

A few questions has popped up from the last chapter and here to answer them. I will not put up names because many can already scroll in the reviews and look for them.

Danny's split personality thing between Fenton and Phantom. It's like having two people in the same body like the main character in DNAngel mentioned in the reviews. I will only mention them separately if I have both Phantom and Fenton conversing in the story to make it more understandable.

I will also make it obvious on who has control over the body. Once I do the other will be the underlined thought.  
When I type, _"Hey!" shouted Phantom._ It's obvious that Phantom said that and Fenton is in the mental bubble of watching whatever is happening. Same thing with vice-versa

As for the OCs. Don't ask. It's like asking for spoilers for a movie that won't be out until next year. I will make you _**SUFFER **_in anticipation like those overrated romance, mystery, trailers, whatever the hell that makes people twitch and _Enjoy. Every. Moment. Of. It._

And the rest of you. Thanks for inflating my ego.

* * *

For the next few days, Phantom was twitchy and nervous.

In turn this made Fenton twitchy and nervous.

Danny was in school in Mr. Lancer's class trying to get their mind off of some thoughts and revelations that were disturbing to them, but irrelevent to others. After all, who else in this school have to worry about and deal with ghost problems 24/7 in their lives?

_Will you quit it? You being anxious is making me being anxious. _

_Sorry, sorry._Phantom continued to twitch in their mental space.

Danny groaned silently. He knew this will be a problem if it isn't solved soon, and that talk he had with his mom didn't help either. It just made it worse for his ghost side.

_Flashback~_

"Hey -uh, mom?" Phantom was control over the body right now because he wanted to know something.

Madeline "Maddie" Fenton was in the kitchen cooking who-knows-what with ecto enhanced materials while humming a tune. She was wearing her blue jumpsuit that she wore day in and day out with an added pink apron on top of it.

"Hmm? What is it sweety?" She asked.

Phantom smiled awkwardly at her. They are technically his parents too, but his experience with them was at the ends of their guns so this made it a bit nerve wracking for him.

_You'll be fine Phantom. Just as long your not in your ghost form they won't shoot you._ Fenton tried to sooth his other half.

"I wanted to ask you something." Phantom said as he tweedled his fingers around.

Jack Fenton suddenly popped up from the lab in his orange jumpsuit glory "Well ask away son!" He said cheerily, then he put both hands on his son's shoulders and narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is it about ghosts?"

Phantom stiffened at the touch and backed out from it. "A-actually yeah, it is."

"**WHAT?!**" Maddie and Jack said in usion.

"Are your friends overshadowed by ghosts?" Jack prepared a ecto-gun.

Maddie had an ectofied bo-staff in hand, "or did a ghost hurt you? If they did I'll-"

"No no!" Phantom waved his hands out in front of him panicing a bit. Weapons made to hurt him is a big 'no' and he did not need to know what they'll do to a ghost. "I just wanted to know what happens if a ghost loses his obession." He blurted out quickly.

Jack looked a bit sullen and Maddie had a thoughtful look.

"Well that's technically it's impossible, they need one in order to be formed in the first place but if the ghost were too lose its obession then it would be logical for it to fade out of exisitance."

The half ghost swallowed a build up of saliva, "Are you sure?" he squeaked.

"Well," Maddie put a finger on her chin, "it would be unstable without one. So yes, why do you ask Danny?"

_Shit._

"Just curious." Phantom bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming.

_End flashback~_

The human half ran a hand through his hair in frustration. These constant problems that tend to pop up at the most lovely times. Joy.

_Phantom _Fenton started, _you need to get your mind off this problem._

_Oh? And what do you suppose I do? I'm Losing it here! _

Fenton winced at the yelling in his head, _Well what do you want to do?_

Phantom was silent for a moment before answering, _Can we go to the library?_

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Danny got up, packed his stuff and started out of class not noticing Sam and Tucker walking beside him.

"Man can you believe Mr. Lancer is making us do a book report at the last month of school?" Tucker complained.

_Why so sudden? _Fenton said not noticing his friends' conversation.

"It's due at the two weeks before school ends and plus it's a month away and most of the class needs it." Sam reasoned.

_It's just that I've been here for only a year and I've been curious on alot of things._Phantom replied, _I've been digging through the memories here and found your fascination with space interesting and I was wondering what else could be interesting like that._

They all sat down at their usual table. Sam had her packed veggies, Tucker had the hamburger, and Danny got the pizza.

"What do you think Danny?" Sam asked.

_I guess that would be a good idea. And plus our duplication is getting better, so we can go later on today leaving one at the house to finish the math homework we got. _Fenton smile feeling his other half relax and feel happier throughout the conversation.

"Danny? Dude." Tucker shook Danny's shoulders lightly.

Danny snapped out of it and blinked a few times looking confused.

"We were asking you what you thought about Mr. Lancer's assignment." Sam said.

"Yeah, slave driver isn't he?" Tucker said.

Danny just smiled and nodded stupidly trying to look like he knew what they were talking about.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Danny? are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Danny said nonchalantly.

"You've been acting strange for the past few weeks and it's worring me." Sam pushed. "You know we're here if there's a problem. Right?"

Danny looked at her with a straight face. "Please do not pull a Jazz on me Sam. I've been fighting ghosts and trying to keep up with homework that causes me to loose sleep. I think spacing out, being tired and grumpy is entitled to me because of these things." Danny said crossing his arms.

He was rude to her yes, but she and Jazz's constant nagging about his ghost problem was getting out of hand. Thus his subtle avoidance towards his female friend. He was always trying to aviod Jazz, but lately her contact was at a bare minimum. He was knows that Sam sees that live is precious no matter what it is, but her constant pushing on the hero thing was taking a toll on him.

Making him remember why he didn't feel for Sam any more.

_Nag, nag, nag _Phantom graoned _Sure she was cool when we were younger, but she's coming to the point where she's like a mother._

_Shush_

"I'm fine alright." Danny said. "Just tired."

"Yeah Sam." Tucker agreed. "Danny has a point. With all the stuff that's going around, I would be like that too if I was him."

_Thank you Tucker_ Fenton thought.

"Fine." Sam said in defeat.

* * *

Vlad Masters was watching a screen of Danny's last battle wiith Skulker and Technus. He was sorely disappointed in his hired ghosts that they had last not even 10 minutes with Danny in the battle.

But right now, that didn't matter. His plans weren't effected by this anyways, but it will takes some time.

He pressed a button to his left showing Jump city, California. The city where the Teen Titans reside and protect.

He had watched them for a long time. From the beginning when they started out with the alien Tamaranian's freedom, which was 2 years ago, to now. He watched the screen that showed Robin and Beastboy teaming up to defeat a minor bank robber.

He smiled.

"Soon my dear Daniel. You and your mother will be with me after this, so I hope you enjoy your time now."

For a few more moments, the silence was ended as Fright Knight came in the pinkish lab bowing down to Vlad.

"You call me my lord?"

Vlad turned around and faced him. "Yes I have and I have a job for you." He turned back around to the screen, "This is Jump city. I want you to stir up minor trouble over there just to grab the city's heroes attention. Don't make it hard for them to beat the ghosts that enter there, but to make them aware ghosts are present in the living world."

"Yes my lord, but may I ask why." Fright Knight asked.

Vlad transformed into Plasmius and floated up to the screen letting his smile turn more sinister.

"All good things will come in due time."

* * *

Phantom was in control of the body as he was digging through the library. His search led him to a book on stories of the constellations. He quickly flipped through the book until something caught his eye.

_Hey Fenton. Did you know Greek mythology had stories on the stars?_

_Yeah, Sam reads on that stuff alot but I never really listened. It was that one time with Pandora, remember?"_ Fenton replied.

"Cool."

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. And thank the people in the reviews that know when to take no for an answer. But I still have to say this to a few of you.

**I DON'T DO NO SPOILERS!**

That is my number 1 rule. Don't ask anything for when you are wondering 'what would happen next'. Please.

And for the continuation of this story... I'm planned several chapters ahead already and still doing it, it's just all in the matter of typing it. I planned to try to post at least in 2 days or within a month at most.

It's testing season people. Please don't expect fast post for the next two months.

* * *

3 months passed and summer vaction was ending.

Danny was alone flying freely through the sky and Sam, who was in France for a family reunion, and Tucker, who was at a Tech camp, were coming back tomorrow.

He may have been alone during the summer, but that didn't mean nothing happened during it.

_Flashback~_

Danny was in his room reading another book. It was the only thing he could do to keep Phantom from freaking out again, absorb him with some text and go along with it. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy them. It was interesting to read these books and it seemed to freak Jazz and his mom out too.

Some of the books were actually helpful in developing his powers like the meditation and more of Jazz's old psychology books. Duplication came alot more easier and helped in concentration that he desperately needed.

Especially in the ghost fights that seemed to be more frequent than usual. The fights were more shorter and he can capture the offending entities more faster than he use to boosting his confidence against his enemies. But throughout these fights, he also notice the negative feelings coming from the people he's saving.

Fear, anger, loathing, and hate. Both towards him and the ghosts he fights.

And the pull that was present when danger came unto the town wasn't as strong as before when he first started his ghost hunting career. The pull was still there, but it was more like a dull ache in the back of his head. He didn't feel the joy of saving the town anymore.

It became more of a job.

Danny sighed to himself and closed the book.

_Wanna fly for awhile? _Phantom asked. Anything his other half felt and thought, he does too.

_That be nice_

He stood up from his chair and started to transform. His transformation felt different, like a cool winter breeze that washed over him. He didn't think much of it and set out phasing through the ceiling.

The day was hot, but the sun was starting to set seeing it was almost 5 o'clock. Ghosts try to avoid the hottest time of the day by staying in the ghost zone and that was good for him, but because of his ice core it was irritating just being under the blazing sun.

He came down to the park in a secluded part by the lake and found a tree to lay in. The wind that blew was cooled by the lake's water made it relaxing for Danny and started to drift to sleep.

Until he heard a familiar whine of a hover board.

_For the love of life and death, when, where, and how are we going to get some peace and quiet? _Phantom moaned.

"Spook!" Danny heard Valerie, the Red Huntress, yell for him. "I know your here, and I'll give you this chance to come out before I start shooting you out!"

_Oh isn't she a_ charmer.

Danny sighed and jumped from the branch he was in. He was crossing his arms, slightly floating off the ground and leaning against the tree facing his enemy/friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Valerie?" Danny asked.

She looked at him in shock then blinked a little.

He frowned at this, "What?"

Looking at him stupidly and pointed, "I didn't know ghosts can change clothes."

Danny looked down and his eyes widened.

_Phantom, what the fuck happened to our clothes? _Fenton asked.

_Now how the hell should I know? _Phantom replied back.

His jumpsuit was gone and replaced by casual clothes and boots. His shirt was like the one he usually wear as a human only it was black with white edges with his DP logo in front. His pants were black cargo pants with a white belt holding it up with black steel-toed combat boots with the metal being white with laces holding them together.

_Say something!_

"Uh, I went casual?" Danny said something.

The Red Huntress went out of her stupor and held up a gun aimed at him.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I'm still going to hunt you down for ruining my life!" She shouted.

Danny's eye twitched. "If you would listen to me you would know that I didn't do anything to you because that dog wasn't mine at the time!" Danny shouted back.

Instead of getting a reply, he got shot at. He barely dodged it by flying higher into the air.

"Oh I forgot. With you ghost hunters, it's always shoot first ask questions _never._" Danny made a crack.

Valerie aimed her gun, "What you say ghost?"

"You heard me." He put his hand in front charging an ecto-beam.

And that's when he noticed the black and white tipped fingerless gloves with a tiny DP symbol at the corner under the thumb.

_Well I wonder what else changed. _Fenton remarked.

He shot at the offeneding weapon leaving Valerie vunerable for the moment. He looked up and notice the sun was nearly gone and decided to go back.

"I got to go." He said.

Valerie pressed a button on a board and another gun came out, "You ain't going nowhere spook!"

Danny rolled his eyes and went invisible and flew off listening to her screams.

_Flashback end~_

* * *

Tomorrow came around and he waited in front of the airport with Tucker who came in the morning. It was currently noon and Tucker was going on about the camp he was in.

"It was beautiful being surrounded by the state of the art technology Danny."

Danny nodded with an awkward smile. He honestly didn't know what he just said after he lost him with lists of numbers for a code.

Danny also told him about his summer and how the ghost activity was on a downlow because of the heat and not telling it was high the rest of the day. The regulars came like a running faucet. They chatted about until they heard a shout for them.

"Danny! Tucker!"

They saw Sam running towards them waving at them.

"It's been such a long time, how were you guys?" Sam asked.

"Amazing."

Danny shrugged. "As dull as it can be."

"Where's your parents?" Tucker asked her.

Sam waved it off, "They went back first to unpack." And started trailing off from there.

Throughout the rest of the conversation, Sam noticed Danny looking off into the window where the planes were with a bored expression. She didn't really know what to say to him because of the feeling she's getting from him. She knew he wasn't a conversation starter with him being shy and all.

But it was getting harder to talk to him. Before summer, he was the same Danny she knew only awkward on his part, now he was like he was on another planet.

Tucker excitedly shouted that they're going to the mall for a celebratory reunion and just hang out there to catch up the rest of the way. Sam called in a limo and they all rode comfortably.

Until they started hearing screams.

Danny's ghost senses went off and narrowed his look. "Sorry guys, looks like we're going to celebrate later." He said transforming.

His new look shocked his friends but the time to explain was not now and phase out of the limo and into the mall.

He got ready into a stance only to see what was the danger, only to see the box ghost throwing around shoe boxes.

"I, THE BOX GHOST, WILL TAKE OVER THE BUILDING OF SHOPPING AND-"

"Be sent back to the ghost zone." Danny finished sucking up the ghost. "Really? Worried for nothing."

He was suddenly shot from behind by a blue blast crashing him into a window of a store.

"Haha!" It was Skulker. "I have you now ghost child! Today will be the day that I hang you from my wall."

Danny rose from the pile of rubble and being to trade blows with eachother. While this was going on, Tucker and Sam watched their friend fight surprising them how swiftly he ended it.

"Dude?" Tucker pointed dumbly, "When'd you get a costume change."

Sam couldn't help but be a little angry. "Yeah, you never said anything about this."

Danny floated down near them and looked down at Tucker's comment.

"Oh," smacking himself lightly on the forehead, "I forgot."

Sam's eye twitched. "Forgot? How could you forget about this? This is-"

"Cool!" Tucker interrupted. "And you must be getting better with the ghost hunting thing, this must be a new record for you."

"Yeah, the clothes changed one day and I didn't even notices. I guess it was so sudden that I did forget to tell you guys."

Tucker patted his back. "It's alright man. No harm done."

Danny smiled at this and chatted off with Tucker.

Sam couldn't believe this, but in the end she had to let it go. Danny would always tell them anything ghost related right away even if it's a wardrobe change. In the end she tried to convince herself it's just Danny's cluelessness kicking in at the oddess time.

She hoped.

* * *

Vlad was a man that never get jealous. If he saw something with someone else, he would just get something bigger or better. But physical power is something that he had to work for himself no matter what and watching Danny through his screen made frustration steam out of him.

He didn't understand! He had his powers for 21 years while Daniel had it for little over 1 year and yet Daniel's progress was much more impressive than he went through.

The control Daniel had with his ecto-energy, his recent mastery in duplication, that rare ice core he had, and even that damn Wail.

All this led to the point where even Fright Knight had to step it up in order to keep himself from going into that thermos. The fact Daniel is forcing Fright Knight to step it up shows a big jump in his progress.

He wasn't jealous. No. It made people do rash decisions.

"_Hello?_" A voice was on the phone.

"Ah, yes. Is this Robin of the Teen Titans?" Vlad said.

"_This is him._" Robin said.

Vlad smiled. "I am the mayor of Amity Park, Illinois and I have a request for your teams assistance."

"_What is it?_" Robin asked.

"You see, we have a ghost problem that has been going on for quite some time and hoping you can help get rid of them? Especially this ghost boy that's been around the longest."

"_Did you say ghosts?_" Robin's interest showed in his voice.

"Yes, and our local ghost hunters have weapons to fight off these annoyances, but it seems they are not capable of handling such jobs."

Through Vlad's persuasion, he was able to get the leader of the Titans to come over to Amity with the promise of some weapons to work with after hearing there problem with ghosts in there town.

"Ahh, this maybe a little ahead of schedule, but nothing changes for the result." Vlad laughed. "Soon."

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. And I'm rolling my eyes.

I do realise that people will keep asking questions to possibly to annoy me, but I'm doing you guys a favor now so you won't waste energy on tying a simple sentence that people are too lazy to do.

So begone you sarcastic irritating beasts! I have conquered you by ignoring you.

And I forgot to metion that I don't post on Fridays. Why? I just don't.

* * *

Cyborg just finished loading up the T-Ship with everyone else ready to go to Amity Park, the ghost capital of the United States and possibly the world. And because of their recent ghost problem in Jump, the team knew this will be a beneficial trip for the whole team instead of having only Starfire and Raven fight these elusive entities that seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"I can't believe ghosts are real." Beastboy commented. "So would that mean I would become a ghost if I die?"

"Ghosts only form if an idea, that is strong enough from the feelings from any living beings, or if the person that did died had a strong enough will or obession." Raven said in a monotoned voice.

Robin jumped into the front pod of the ship. "And the fact we have a ghosts here in Jump and over at Amity Park becoming threats to the living world, it's our job to stop it before it gets out of hand. But I don't know what to make off the ghost boy, Phantom though."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I did my search on Phantom and found 2 criminal charges with alot of property damage charges against him with the rest of the record of him saving the town against ghost that actually do the damage."

"It does seem strange." Starfire said. "How does one be a hero and commit crimes at the same time?"

"It's strange, but until we leave, we won't know." Raven said.

* * *

The Teen Titans reached Amity park in record time. The invisbility shields were up to prevent panic among the people but it seemed they were already were when they arrived.

"What's going on?" Beastboy shouted.

Cyborg pulled up a screen that appeared on everyone's window. The view was from below with a white hair kid floating in the air battling a black knight on a skeleton horse.

"It seems like Phantom is battling another ghost." Robin said

On the screen they saw Phantom's eyes went from eerie green to icy blue before shooting out a blue beam freezing the Knight's horse in place.

"Why can't you ghosts just leave me alone?!" Phantom shouted.

The knight stood up, "Because you-" he was cut off suddenly sucked into the thermos, and that was the end of the battle with Phantom disappearing from sight.

Raven found him strange. The feelings she was getting from him was a mixture of anger, irritation, and dissatisfied for something. And the fact he has two aruas that surround him was baffling. She never came across this before and never read or heard about it.

They finally landed near city hall in the forestry that was in the nearby park and entered through the double doors.

"May I help you?" The secretary said typing on a laptop without looking up.

"Yes, we're the Teen Titans and here to see the mayor about your ghost problem." Robin said.

Unphased by this, the young lady pressed a button on a voice box. "Mr. Masters, the 'Teen Titans' are here to see you."

"_Yes, yes. Send them in._" The voice box replied.

"He's in the last door to the right." She said, still not looking up.

The Titans went as they were told and saw Vlad Masters behind the desk.

"Welcome to Amity Park Titans!" Vlad greeted.

He was giddy right now. His plans were moving foward even if it was ealier than usual, but that didn't matter.

"It's nice to meet you to sir." Robin said extending out a hand.

Vlad accepted it. "It's finally good to meet you to. Hearing about your exploits, I knew you were the right people to choose to help deal with our problem, especially that Phantom menace."

"We've already talked about our deal over the phone and told my team down to the details. But how exactly are you able to supply the weapons for us?" Robin said.

Vlad smiled. "Ahh, straight to the point I see. Very well, you see, my friend Jack Fenton will be housing you in his on home as you already know. But he and along with his wife are specialists in the field of spectrology learning what they can about ghosts and successfully created weapons to combat with them."

_Flashback~_

"Thank you dear friend." Vlad strained himself.

"_No problem V-Man!_" And the line went dead.

Vlad rolled his eyes and turned to Walker.

"The plan has been moved forward Walker. You know what to do." Vlad said.

Walker smirked. "Make that ghost punk look bad, like before, in front of the Titans. No problem."

_Flashback end~_

Vlad's smile grew a smidge wider. "That is how I will supply you with the weapons."

* * *

After the battle with Fright Knight, Danny went back to hang out with his friends before they were interrupted. The summer was ending in 4 more weeks then school is back on and they want to make the most of it. They were currently walking towards Danny's house.

"Man, it may be fun back at that camp but it doesn't beat being home with friends." Tucker said.

Danny smiled and opened the front door of his house only to stop dead in his tracks.

_Who the fuck are these people doing in my house!? _Phantom shouted as Fenton just stared at the five people in the living room.

"Danny!" Jack came out next to him slinging a arm around his shoulders. "These are the Teen Titans. They will be stayng to help us catch GHOSTS!"

Sam and Tucker seemed to be awed at this and something in Danny hurt.

Jack pulled his son to the nearest titan who had green skin. "This is Beastboy."

_Damn, he's greener than ectoplasm._

"Hey dude." Beastboy said cheerfully showing off a pointed tooth.

Danny was pulled again to a orange-skinned girl with red hair. "This is Starfire. I'm still sorry I thought you were a ghost though."

_Orange peel_

"It is alright. It was mearly a mistake." Starfire shifted nervously remembering the blast of green goo at her. "And I am pleased to meet you."

A tall half-robot, half-man came next.

_Now he's cool!_

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Cyborg."

A girl with a cloak coving her body came to view next. "This is Raven. Not much of a talker though."

_Is that Sam's long lost twin? _Phantom was obviously enjoying himself.

"Hi." That's all she said.

_My god, never knew I would meet a walking traffic light. _Fenton couldn't help but think that and Phantom was laughing his gut out in the mental bubble in their heads.

"I'm Robin." He extended his hand out and Danny couldn't help but accept it.

Jack smiled widely. "And they're here because Vlad asked them too."

Danny's eye twitched and Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

_Of course it was Vlad,_Phantom said sacastically, _Why am I surprised. _

Raven was curious with the youngest Fenton. She can feel strong emotions from him, but his face was only showing the minimized versions of them. Raven wouldn't really try and probe other people of their emotions out of respect of privacy, but his emotions were strong enough for her feel them.

"We'll be up in my room." Danny said.

He walked up the stairs with Sam dragging Tucker to his room.

Sam dropped Tucker on the floor. "We have to stop Vlad from what ever he's planning." Sam yelled quietly.

"Yeah! And whatever he's doing with the Titans, who don't know that they're being used for... whatever!" Tucker freaked. "We can't let them do whatever Vlad wants!"

Danny scowled. "I know, but it's not like can't do anything right now."

Sam's eyes widened. "And why not?!" Shouted in a hush tone.

He couldn't be... right?

"Because he's probably expecting it trying to put me in a tighter spot in the 'Am I good or bad' thing." Danny dropped his shoulders.

Sam still pushed with a internal sigh of relief. "But you can still-"

"I think Danny's right Sam." Tucker intervened. "Remember the last time Danny went to Vlad?"

Sam huffed in defeat yet again. "Fine."

* * *

_With Vlad~_

Vlad looked at his clock that was nearing 6 o'clock.

"That's strange." He said to himself. "Daniel should be here by now. Ahh, no matter."

* * *

Danny was finally in his room alone. His friends went home about 15 minute ago and he was relaxing on his bed closing his eyes.

Until his ghosts senses went off.

Danny snapped open his eyes that were now glowing green in irritation.

Phantom growled as he transformed flying towards the source that led him near the clock tower by a T.V. store.

"FINALLY I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION!" Danny heard a nasal voice. "NOW THESE -beautiful- PLASMA SCREEN-"

Danny's hand was smoking from a ecto-beam that hit Technus dead on.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since summer started and thought I never see you again too." Phantom said.

Technus got up from the ground, "Ah ghost child, it has been-"

Danny closed the thermos. "And I still don't want to see you."

And that's when he was hit from behind. He was sent flying through the air, Danny could make out the the person who hit him as he hit a nearby building with the thermos on hand, but when the crash came, the thermos broke on impact.

"I'M FREE!" Technus yelled and turned to his 'savior', "Thank you demon child, NOW I CAN CONTINUE MY CONQUEST TO RULE THE WORLD!" He said flying off.

Raven for one was dumbstrucked. Phantom was the enemy and yet she accidently freed a villian in Phantom's care. She couldn't dwell on it when she felt a spike of anger beside her. She turned to see and met with glaring green eyes.

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. And I'm going to give you a english lesson today.

Everybody knows about how to show ownership in writing.

Ex: Cousin's  
The above shows the ownership towards one person.

Ex:Cousins'  
The above shows the ownership towards multiple people. Words like_ people_ can't have this rule because it is already plural.

Just thought I had to point that out. Thank you.

* * *

Danny glared at Raven for freeing Technus.

"I thought you heroes put guys in jail not bail them out." Danny said and from his side pocket of his pants he pulled out another thermos, "And your lucky I have another one of these or-"

The sudden urge made him go intangible and saw a metal object fly through him.

Danny turned to glare at the direction the weapon came from to see the rest of the Titans standing a few meters away. He started to float above the buildings and saw the Titans tense at the action.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I don't have time to waste on you because your friend there-" he pointed at Raven "-just freed a Tech-freak." As he finished the group there could hear explosions along with faint screaming on the other side of town.

_Lets just go Phantom._

Phantom squeezed the bridge of his nose and flew off towards the panic.

"Dude! What'd you do?!" Beastboy asked Raven.

"I sensed the ghost's energy here and when I arrive Phantom was there and I could still feel the same energy around him." Raven said. "I attacked him and the ghost I sensed was released from that thing." She pointed to the broken thermos on the ground.

Cyborg went over and picked it up. "This looks like one of the Fentons' tech." He said. "But why does Phantom have it?"

"We'll worry about that later when Phantom is here to answer them." Robin said. "Titans go!"

They all ran the way Phantom went with the screams of 'GHOSTS!' becoming louder, but as they came to the battle field Phantom was already sucking up the ghost into another one of those thermoses.

Nonetheless Robin stepped in.

"Freeze Phantom!" Robin got his Bo-staff ready. "You're coming with us for questioning!"

They heard Phantom scoff, "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before."

Starfire floated towards him but stayed a distance away from him. "Please Foe-Phantom-" Danny raised an eyebrow. "-why do you 'haunt' this place? The world of the living is surely not a place for a spirit."

Phantom tilted his head, "I live here."

"How can you when you're dead." Beastboy joked.

Phantom's eye twitched.

_And hoping to move!_

_Easy Phantom. Let's just leave them._

Phantom just huffed and went invisible leaving and didn't noticed Raven held her breath the whole time when Beastboy made that crack.

Raven glared at Beastboy and threw a nice sized debris to him.

Beastboy cried out and rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"A spirit knows that he or she is dead and it's rude to point it out." Raven said with the unusual hint of anger in her voice. "The fact that Phantom decided to spare you is beyond me but be glad for it and never do it again."

Starfire looked at her with concerned eyes. "What do you mean Friend-Raven? Why would you think Beastboy would get attack?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

Raven took a deep breath after calming down. "Phantom's anger spiked when Beastboy made that joke."

"So? He gets a little angry from an insult. Everyone does!" Beastboy said.

Raven glared at Beastboy for interrupting her. "It's not just Phantom's anger that spiked up, his power started to leak out too! You guys would have felt it too if Phantom didn't restrain himself, but then again I should have been reassured by his arua."

"What do you mean Friend-Raven?"

Raven was about to answer until Robin cut in.

"We should take this conversation somewhere more private."

Everyboby nodded in agreement and went back towards Fenton Works.

* * *

Vlad was frowning at the screen because of the interaction between Danny and the Titans of their recent scuffle. He didn't understand why his plans weren't moving forward like they should and apparently it was Danny's fault nothing is moving his way.

"Blast it! Even when he doesn't know it, he still defies me!" Vlad tightened his hands until his knuckles went white.

He was so sure that Danny would make a fool of himself in front of those heroes creating a misunderstanding that Vlad knew would hurt Danny in the long run. He formulated the plan carefully and saw the flaws that can potenially ruin it along with the advantages that would speed things up.

He planned this since the beginning of the year and started executing right before Danny's summer vaction started. He didn't know what was going wrong!

If this keeps up, the Titans will start to question their mission and try to go deeper into the situation. And Robin did not ease Vlad's perdicament. If he doesn't do something now, he'll be just wasting resources.

"Walker!" Vlad shouted for the warren.

Walker calmly walked up. "Yes Plasmius?"

"Speed up the plan."

The warren merely smiled wickedly. "With pleasure."

What Vlad didn't know that his independnt variable he was relying on was changing.

* * *

"We have to figure out was Vlad is planning Danny!" Sam yelled frantically.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at Sam's house the next day discussing on what happened last evening.

"Vlad is planning something big if it involves the Teen Titans and we have to stop him."

_We? Since when there was a we? _Phantom said. _The only other that acually helps is Tucker._

_Be nice. She helps with ghost hunting too._

_Yeah. After calling for help!_

"I know your worried Sam, but don't you think Vlad would set a trap for me?" Danny said. "Knowing him, he probably did this just to humiliate me."

"I agree with Danny, Sam." Tucker said. "I think it's best we keep it a downlow for awhile, to see what happens."

Sam was furious now. "What's wrong with you guys!" She yelled starting them both. "There is possible danger and you guys- espcially you Danny- don't seem to care!"

"But that's the thing Sam! Everytime he does do something about he either gets hurt or publically humiliated even when he wins." Tucker countered.

"And besides," Danny started, "you shouldn't worry too hard about my problems."

The room fell to silence at this. Sam never heard Danny so tired before and bit her lip. She knew she was being pushy about this, but she was doing it because she was worried for him. He was changing, and the change scared her so much that she tried to force things onto him so she could see the Danny she knew and love.

Could it be that she was just making things worse?

"Okay, fine."

She loved him too much to see him go like this.

* * *

The sun was setting and his patrol of the town was done with a duplicate at home covering for him if he was somehow delayed. Danny was floating by the clock tower, that is slowly becoming his favorite place to hang out, with a newspaper in hand. He read the headline.

**RAVEN'S BLUNDER**

_Oh sure, and when we mess up we become public enemy number one._

There was a picture of Raven using her powers and another of Technus being released, he was about to read the passage of it until a green burn mark appear in the middle of the page expanding to ash. Phantom's eye twitched and turned to the culprit who ruined his read.

He saw the Titans with Valerie. The ones that couldn't fly, with the execption of Valerie's hoverboard, were behind the safety railing on the walkway of the clock tower while the rest just floated cautiously a distance away from him with, again, the execption of Valerie who held a ecto-gun that was steaming from a recent fire.

_Why? I wanted to read that!_

"Now why would you do that? I was enjoying the latest news." Phantom said to Valerie.

Valerie scoffed at that. "You ruined everything for me! I might as well take the pleasure of ruining something of yours."

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Please, if you would just listen too me-" His eyes widened and duck to avoid an ecto-blast.

"Listen to you!? Why should I listen you ecto-peice of scum!" Valerie was charging up another blast until Starfire stopped her.

"Please friend, we are here just to talk to Phantom. Not fight." Starfire said with a semi-stern voice.

The Titans were just watching the two until things got out of hand. Raven could feel the annoyance in Phantom slowly turn to anger but wasn't worried like last time.

"Yes! Listen to me! Because if you do, then you would have found out it wasn't my dog, but one of the guard dogs from that Axion company that your father works at!" Phantom yelled at her. "In short, it was your father's employer's fault for killing him because they thought he was useless!"

A collection of gasps was heard with a look of horror spread across Valerie's and Starfire's faces.

"You're lying!" Valerie cried out. He has to be.

"Ask your dad." Phantom spat at her and turned to leave only to see Raven in front of him.

Raven asked her question quickly. "Why do you have two auras?"

Phantom just glared. "How should I know?" He said with venom. "You guys are the experts on ghosts, you figure it out." He went intangible and went through her leaving the group.

"Are you okay Friend-Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven was surprised Phantom went through her but gathered her composure. "Yes I am."

There was a moment of silence before Starfire asked again in a sad voice. "Please. Can anyone tell me why this 'Axion' person would cause death upon small animals?"

* * *

Valerie for one walked back home after the ordeal with Phantom.

It was awhile since Valerie confront Phantom- ever since she discover Phantom's new look. When she saw him like that, she couldn't help to think how much of a teenager Phantom looked out of his stupid jumpsuit. But those thoughts were shooken out by telling herself that he was a ghost.

Then she heard about the Titans were here to hunt down ghosts, especially Phantom, she decided to help them in there mission. She visited the Fentons to meet the Titans and asked to join them and they accepted since they needed all the help they can get on ghosts.

But they needed to talk with Phantom first.

Valerie didn't understand why they would listen to a ghost in the first place, but went along with it.

And now, she needed to know something badly from her father.

"Daddy? Are you home?" Valerie called out as she opened the front door to her house.

"I'm in here getting ready Valerie." There was a muffled reply and then her father came around the corner revealing himself in his uniform. "Is there something you need?"

Valerie smiled. "I wanted to know something actually." Phantom has to be lying.

Her father was fixing his tie. "Oh what is it?"

With reassurance she asked, "Did your employers used to have guard dogs?"

She saw her fathers shoulders slump down. "They did." Valerie's face fell.

No.

"What happen to them?" Her heart was steadily beating a little faster.

"Those guard dogs were trained to be agressive no matter what." Her father looked at her with a saddened expression. "Because of that, they weren't able to find new homes."

No!

"So they- so they-" Valerie couldn't finish it, but her father knew and nodded.

Phantom was right.

* * *

Danny arrived before the Titans did and called off his duplicated and transformed.

_Do you remember what Raven said? _Fenton asked.

_Bah-_ why?_ Is it the two auras thing?_ Phantom said. _I was about to suggest to go to Clockwork's for that. I want to know!_

Fenton can feel Phantom giddy like that time he was waiting for a book earlier this summer.

_Yeah I was just ask that too_ Fenton said. _We'll try to go tomorrow morning._He laid down on his bed for sleep.

_Okay. G'night Fenton._

_Night._

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. And I don't care what you guys say right now.  
For me, this is a newfound hobby and I very much enjoy doing that replaces my bad sleeping habits. I love the fact that people enjoy this story too.  
But there is a time I'll be pushing myself too hard in the making of this story.

THE REASON!  
You. The reviewers.

There is a point and time where everybody- not just me- are suddenly pressured by the outside world of strangers that doesn't mean anything to them harming their brain cells trying too hard to think the best way to impress 'the crowd' creating writer's block this way.

FELLOW WRITERS! If you are experiencing this problem. Just. Screw. Them. They mean nothing to you because you probably will never meet those reviewers, and even if you do, how the hell would you know?! It's not like you know them or they know you unless you're an idiot that posts everything in your Bio!  
And I'll remind you. _**IT'S YOUR STORY! IT'S FANFICTION!**** FAN**_-you the writer or reviewer _**FICTION**_-your story!

REVIEWERS! Don't take offence to this. You reviews are valued by your storyteller because it let's them know if it's good or not. But seriously, there will be that one day where someone would just make a comment just to fuck up your day who also uses the word 'punk' incorrectly. Actually, alot of you guys don't know what 'punk' means, just the slang and stereotype. And if you're going to flame, please give a valid arguement with support on why my story doesn't work. Just because it doesn't appeal to you doesn't mean you have the right to try and tell me what and what not to do. You fucking bastards. I will not fall under, but will fly over your tyranny!

As said before, _THIS IS MY FIRST FUCKING STORY! _Please do not expect too much from me, Oh Lords of Writing Orginal Stories.

I do take this seriously. I really do, but not too much where it's all I can worry about it day-in and day-out. I have a life!

And you hypocritical morons! I thank you for wasting your precious time on this over-used idea of a story! God! And some of you wonder why I'm so harsh in these notes!

* * *

Clockwork was in his viewing room looking down into his crystal screen seeing young Daniel flying over to his place for answers. Sadly for Daniel, this would not happen as soon as he wanted it to be.

He chuckled and thought to himself that the future, if played right, looked bright.

* * *

Phantom for one, decided to wake up early to go to Clockwork's. He got up around 6:30 in the morning to get a head start on going into the Ghost Zone before anything else wakes up.

He carefully passed by the two guest bedrooms the titans are in, one for the girls and the other ffor boys, making his way down to the kitchen to where the lab enterance is. But when he entered the kitchen, his plans were suddenly cut short when Phantom saw Raven sitting at the dining table reading.

_Damn it. _Phantom cursed to himself.

_Wow. Wonder how long she's been up._Fenton said. _Can you get some water? I'm thirsty._

Raven looked up feeling a presense similar to Phantom. She saw the youngest Fenton getting a glass cup from the cabinet and ponder at this. He and Phantom had similar auras. Both of the auras are similar, yet different.

Raven blinked at the thought and her eyes widened.

"Interesting book there?"

The question snapped Raven back. "What?"

Phantom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I said 'is that an interesting book.' You looked surprised there." He took a sip of the water in his hand.

"Not really, just a thought that came to me." Raven answered but the thought really did disturbed her a little. "What do you think of Phantom?"

Phantom blinked at the question _What do I think of myself?_

Raven saw a thoughtful look on his face before turning back to her.

"I don't know." He then left her leaving the kitchen.

_Looks like we're not going to Clockwork's today._

* * *

Everyone in the Fenton home started to slowly rise up. Robin was reading the newspaper, Starfire was chatting with Jazz, Beastboy was listening to Jack talk while Cyborg and Maddie were in the kitchen cooking merrily until something happened.

"AHHHHH" Cyborg started screaming when he opened one of the drawers in the fridge.

Ghost weenies came out attack Cyborg. "FREEDOM! You humans cannot hold us here forever!"

"Get them off me!" Cyborg screamed while beastboy laughed at his friend's distress.

"You better get out of my house ecto-scum!" Maddie shouted charging a ecto-gun.

The fiasco went on for a while and as everything went on, Raven took the chance to speak with their leader.

"I believe we weren't able to finish our conversation about Phantom's auras." Raven took a seat next to Robin.

Robin put the newspaper down and looked at her. "Wouldn't be better for everyone to listen?" He asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes, but there is somethings I wanted you to know to figure out something." She said. "As you already know Phantom has two auras and because he's a ghost it's very unusual."

Robin blinked under his mask. "Why's that?"

"When a person dies, the chance of them forming into a ghost is dependent on their will or obession and because of this, ghost can only have one aura." Raven continued. "For living beings, it's not unusual to have multiple aruas because they can freely choose there wants that can turn into their _one_ obession if they do form into ghosts."

Robin thought about this for a moment before speaking up. "So is the arua that makes the ghost- well- glow?" He honestly felt a bit stupid for asking that.

Raven blinked and shook her head. "No, that just a way to tell how powerful a ghost is."

"Then what are Phantom's auras?" Robin asked.

"Auras are like a persons' emotions only more defining to the characteristics. If you can see them, there are represented through colors and Phantom's auras are yellow and white."

"And what do they stand for?"

"Yellow is easy as it stands for knowledge." Raven answered. "But white stands for alot of things. Perfection, complete, balance, purity, insanity or rarely protection."

Robin thought about the last one. Protection?

"And there is another thing I wanted to tell you." Robin looked back up to her. "It's about the youngest Fenton."

Robin was now confused. "Danny?"

She nodded. "His aura is similar to Phantom's and it's been bothering me."

Robin was about to ask something before he was interruped by a scream.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Cyborg was trying to wrestle off the weenies and came crashing down onto the table Robin and Raven were sitting at.

Starfire came floating. "Friend! Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Beastboy continued laughing. "This is revenge from the great beyond for eating meat!"

Maddie just shot the last of the ghost weenies and blew on her ecto-gun while Jack was sullen that he wasn't able to get one of them.

"Don't worry honey. Have a cookie for trying."

Jack took the cookie and sniffed it. "Fudge! Thanks!" Cookie was gone.

Maddie smiled and turn back to the kitchen frowning at the broken table watching Cyborg being helped up by Starfire.

"Sorry Mrs.F," Cyborg grinned sheepishly, "I'll buy a new one for you."

Robin stood up from is chair and went over to Maddie. "Mrs. Fenton, is it possible for a human to be half ghost?" It was the question he was about to ask Raven before being interrupted, but seeing how Maddie was a ghost expert. Why not?

The answer Robin got in return was a laugh.

"Humans being half-ghost?! Ha! The closest thing a human being ghost is ecto-acne, being overshadowed or death." Maddie wiped an imaginary tear. "Thanks for the laugh though."

* * *

Beastboy had just came out from a meeting about Phantom and auras. He honestly didn't know what was going on but had the basic idea on the main topic.

Phantom isn't normal. Just like everything else him and the team ever encounter.

He ambled toward the living room and saw Danny on the coach reading one of the Fentons' books and decided to speak with him. To him, Danny was strange. Or at least that's what his instincts are telling him because everytime he comes near the guy, he either wants to run away or stay close to him as possible.

Phantom was reading up on 'his' parents books to see what extant they actually know about ghosts and to say it was just the repeats on the lectures he was given.

_Maybe we should go to GhostWriter's and see there._Fenton suggested. _Past__ the Christmas thing, we are on pretty good terms since we apologized and 'Learned our lesson.'_

Yes, last Christmas was both amazing and nerve-racking. When New years came the guilt bearing down on his shoulders made him cave in, but in the end, he made it out with a new friend.

_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

"Hi Danny!"

Something in Phantom twitched. He looked up and saw Beastboy's grinning face and started to gritt his teeth.

"Hi." He strained out.

There was a silence between the two and Robin along with Cyborg came into the room and felt the awkward tension.

Beastboy's ears started to drop as the silence went on longer. "You know, people would be freaking out having superheroes in there house." He tried to break the tension.

Phantom gave him a blank face. "I see ghost nearly everyday."

Once he said that, he could feel two pairs of eyes just stare at him. Phantom gave an annoyed huffed a went up to his room not before seeing Beastboy gave a nervous smile.

Another silence washed over them.

"Dude! What was that!" Beastboy exclaimed. "He's worse than Raven!"

"Little man has a cold vibe too." Cyborg added.

Robin nodded at that and noticed Jazz peaking out from the kitchen with a concerned look and decided to go over to her.

"Was he always like this?" Robin asked.

Jazz gave a tired sigh. "He just went into the teenage stage and already has problems of an adults." She muttered quietly but Robin still caught it. "He used to be smiley before the summer. I don't know what happened, but he changed."

Robin's eyes narrowed but didn't asked.

* * *

Raven was now watching Danny under Robin's request. After a brief explaination, she understood why and agreed. The youngest Fenton started to change the same time Phantom did. Coincidence? Because of their profession, they weren't allowed to believe in coincidences especially if it's something big as this.

She watched Danny lounge around until he started to go up the stairs only to be stopped by Beastboy.

"Hey Danny!" Beastboy wanted to try again with Danny. "Wanna hang out?"

Danny didn't. "No."

"Please?" Beastboy begged.

"No." Danny repeated reaching his doornob.

Beastboy turned himself into a kitten with big eyes and 'meowed' only for a closed door to greet him.

And that's when she felt it. Two auras in Danny's room with widened eyes and rushed up.

Beastboy was still there knocking pathetically but was shoved to the side by Raven.

"What the heck- Dude!" Beastboy shouted seeing Raven just busted open Danny's door off its hinges.

Inside was a wide-eyed Danny that was shocked on what had happened. Raven looked around and was looking confused to see no one was around and that the second presense she had felt was now gone.

She turned to Danny. "Was there someone else here?" She said.

Danny glared at her that made he flinch. "Get out."

"But-"

"_Out_."

Phantom watched his duplicate handle the mess that just happened and was glad he ranaway when he did.

_My door!_Fenton exclaimed.

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain?  
There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours,  
~RavensChrome~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Sorry got sick and wasn't able to stand bright lights because of it. And I hope you read my last note because I can't actually believe that you people really read these.

Alot of you may be wondering, why so negative? It's life people, get over it.

And the the note at the very bottom does encourages for you guys to review- good or bad- but it never said about me never retaliating.

Yes I know there are previous mistakes in my story. I'm planning on fixing them for every ten chapters I write.

And I'm not fragile. It's nice to know you guys care, but I am strong and independent. The exact reason why I'm retaliating on those flamers in these notes to hope that they learn that there are other people in this world that will have opposing views against theirs. Selfish, one-sided bastards.

Learn to concede when you are and you know you are in the wrong!

Thank you.

* * *

Tucker for one knew Danny changed alot. Before summer vaction started, he was always down and out because of all this stress of ghost hunting but now over the summer, Danny seemed more relaxed on the subject especially when he mastered duplication.

School work was never the problem anymore.

And was Tucker glad Danny did mastered duplication. Because of the hero thing, his best friend was driving himself off the edge of his sanity trying so hard to keep everyone happy. Especially Sam at to a point.

After all, she was the reason he started up with the hero business. But after awhile, even he could see Danny fall out of love and he couldn't blame him as seeing he was supposed to be the third party if they ever got together, it was his job to watch out for these things.

With Sam's 'Every life is important' speech, she's constantly pushing Danny to do impossible things forgetting Danny has a life of his own. Sure there were life and death situations like when Pariah Dark started invading Amity where Sam knew Danny might die, but it was the little things that Sam was killing him with.

But Danny is slowly getting his life back together like with the reading thing. Tucker for one was floored that Danny got a A plus on the last book report for while everyone else barely manage to scape a B minus. Mr. Lancer seemed oddly proud of Danny.

Tucker for one was a little bit iffy about the books, but it did made him relax. He thinks that it's his inner Fenton genius finally coming out. Look at his family!

But really. He hope something good would finally happen to his friend and right now he can't help but feel that won't come for awhile.

Now to get Valerie to got out with him...

* * *

"Finally! Freedom from the stalkers!" Phantom shouted.

For the past 5 days, Beastboy and disturbingly Raven took it upon themselve to watch over him for some reason. The Titans decided to stay here for a while longer and sent in there allies to proctect Jump city.

He wasted a week of summer because of them with 3 weeks remaining.

_They were constantly on to us._ Fenton said. _Do you think they know?_

_About the halfa thing? No. _Phantom replied. _But they might be suspicious._

Phantom could feel Fenton shift nervously at the idea. He didn't like the idea either but if the Titans are on to them, atleast they don't know he's on to them. There was a moment of silence until Fenton spoke up.

_We're here._

Floating gears were starting to appear as Phantom flew closer to Clockwork's tower. He flew to a stop infront of a dark-brown door that had a bluish glow and knocked.

The door opened and revealed Clockwork holding his staff.

"Welcome Daniel. I see your trip was uneventful." Clockwork said.

"Yep! And you already know why I'm here." Phantom replied.

Clockwork nodded. "Indeed I do. Follow me."

They floated down a long hallway with various types of clocks on the walls. Each clock was on a different hour but keeping the minutes same, probably for the different time zones. It was only a short while until they came into a study.

Clockwork turned to Phantom. "Now before I tell you what you want to know, I have to tell you about the formation of ghosts."

_Don't we already know that?..._

"Your parents have a good grasp on how ghosts are form but they never went deeper into because of their strong belief that ghosts can't have a wide range of emotion." Clockwork continued.

Phantom blinked but stayed quiet. This is new.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered why your clothes changed?" The time master asked.

"No, not really." Phantom replied. "Never really thought about it."

Clockwork went over the book shelves and started to browse. "When ghosts first come into the ghost zone, they are complete beings when they are formed naturally meaning their human counter-part is dead."

Fenton couldn't help but wince at this.

"But there are cases where halfas come into existance. How they form and develop is always different and never the same for the individual because of their human half." Clockwork pulled a book and set it on the desk.

"So you're telling me I'm still forming?" Phantom asked.

Clockwork nodded. "I'm surprised you catched on quick, but yes you are. Until the day you truly die, you will continue to grow and develop because of your human half."

"What about Plasmius?" Phantom blurted.

_Yeah! He's a halfa too and had twenty-one years to develop! _Fenton shouted into the mindspace.

The master of time merely chuckled. "Don't worry Daniel. Vladmir developed nearly the same way a natural ghost did with a little bit of progress but developed naturally like a normal ghost."

Fenton gave a breathe of relief but Phantom still asked. "Why?"

"Because he kept on chasing the same thing for the past twenty years Daniel." Clockwork merely said. "If he was able to realize and move on to something else, he may have found even greater power. And besides, he wasn't the first halfa we saw this happen to."

_There're more?_

"There're more?" Phantom repeated Fenton.

Clockwork pulled another book from his shelf. "Yes but they all permanently became ghosts. Honestly, how do you think ghosts already have a term for it?"

Phantom's cheek blushed over a bit but got over it. "So there will be a chance that this," he guestured to all of him, "will still change?"

"Yes," Clockwork answered, "now for the real question to be answered." Clockwork gave Phantom the two books he pulled out.

Both were hard back with dark blue covers. One was titled 'Formation of ghosts' and the other was 'Auras'.

"Both of them will give the knowledge that will help in the near future and for the auras, I will answer about yours now." Clockwork flew back give them space between. "We still don't know everything about aruas yet, but one thing is for sure that only humans can have multiple auras and since halfas are also part human they can also have multiple auras."

"Was it ever proven?" Phantom asked.

"Yes, and you already met him Daniel." Clackwork said. "I believe you remember Vortex?"

Phantom had his mouth sightly agape. "He was a halfa?"

Clockwork nodded. "He was. A ghost can only have multiple auras when they have the equal number of cores to go along with it." Clockwork continued on with a sly smile. "And with the number of core comes with the equal number of consciences because a ghost's core defines who they are."

Phantom and Fenton became nervous at that.

_I should have already seen this coming. _Phantom subtley amitted.

_You and me both._

"This is possibly one of the reasons why Vortex became as insane as he is. He was probably not aware he had many cores within him and 'followed the voices' in his head."

"How many did he have?"

"That we don't know yet." Clockwork answered. "But we think he has three or four cores because of the range of elements he controls in order to control various weather patterns."

Phantom just floated there taking in what he just learned today and a thought came to him.

_I'm normal!_

_Glad to see you're not down but we still aren't the exact definition of normal._

Clockwork was amused seeing Daniel change one expression to another, he knew that his, unintentional, ward was literally talking to himself.

"I believe it's time for you to go home Daniel." He said snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Phantom started to float a bit higher to fly off.

"There will be a natural portal to your right once you exit the front door. It will lead you right above your school." Clockwork informed him.

Phantom smiled. "Thanks for everything Clockwork!"

"Becareful Daniel." Clockwork said finally.

* * *

Danny phrased quickly into his room and transformed just in time as his dad busted throught the semi-fixed door.

"Danny!" Jack pulled Danny under his arm. "Look! It's a new invention I made and I call it the Fenton-Zapper!" Jack started waving a over-sized ecto-gun.

_Really? Zapper?_ Phantom thought _I know he can do better than that._

"The Fenton-Zapper is made up with enough ectotricity that will instantly evaporate a ghost!" Jack said.

Fenton can feel Phantom twitch at that and Fenton was worrying too.

"Won't that much power kill a person too?" Fenton asked.

If the ghost poral didn't kill him all the way...

Jack wasn't phased by this and answered. "Of course it will, but in the right hands, me, nobody will get hurt!" Jack then ran out the room saying something about showing Jazz.

_I'm getting a bad feeling and I was just relieved from one._

_We can always stay away from it._ Fenton tried.

"Since when did we have that kind of luck?" Phantom said out loud.

Unknown to Phantom Raven just passed by coming from the bathroom and over heard this.

_'We'? _Raven thought _Who's 'we'?_

"Friend Raven? Are you alright?" Starfire came behind her.

Raven turned to her. "Yes I am, but I have found something new about Danny and going to Robin to talk about it."

And she did. She told Robin and came to theories ranging that Danny missaid his words to he actually have a connection to Phantom. Robin for one didn't want to take chances and told Raven to have Fenton on constant watch.

Robin was about to say something else until a loud alarm started blaring throughout the house.

"AGAIN!?" Maddie shouting in panic. "Jack! Get the kids into the OP-center and put up the ghost shield around the town!"

"What's happening?!" Robin shouted over the alarm.

Maddie turned to him shoving an ecto-gun into his arms. "A ghost invasion! We need to get prepared!"

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. And it's testing time. Be glad I did upload during it.

People, please worry about yourselves. And if you have kids, please be a better parent.

If you can't do either then don't comment on my language in this fic. Just please don't.

It's not like I'm throwing every curse I can think of and use it as every other word like those 'ganstas'. I don't know what a 'gansta' is but my 'friend' is one and I'm thinking to break it to her nicely that I don't know her. I don't even know her name!

Back to the cursing. Like I said, I honestly don't give two shits on what language kids learn. I say let them learn it! When they do you can give them a good reason why they shouldn't speak it and let them move on with their lives. In the U.S. kids here, in my opinion, are too sheltered. Because they are too sheltered, they find it in there need, that they need to 'expand' on their own at an earlier age than usual learning 'coarse' language and practicing it along the way.

I'm fine about my kid learning it and using it at a moment's purpose, but as long as he or she doesn't practice it we all live a happy life. Besides, this is T rated. What 'kids' are reading this? If 'kids' are reading this, sue the fucking parent! It's their fault for letting their kids read this in the first place. (This message is written to no one in particular. It is just support on my side of the arguement on why it is not going to be M rated.)

My stories, made by really good authors, on this site are already gone and I hope you're happy you language prudes!

Thank you.

* * *

Agent E/Eternal.

He is a ruthless man that knows no mercy when hunting a ghost. The GIW saw his potential and now Agent E has been serving 7 happy years for them under the elimination squad.

The GIW gave him mission after mission that made him feel the adrenaline, the high of the game of cat and mouse. And now he has his eyes set on Phantom. He would wonder what it would be like to chase around the elusive ghost but alsa, Agent O and K were given that area and failed to capture Phantom, one after another.

But now, because of their constant failures, he is now able to hunt Phantom while a ghost invasion is going on! Right now to him, his superiors were like Gods to him for give this mission to him.

He left within a week where 2 weeks before the offical day of school started for the kids. The parents there think education is important no matter what's going on, which made him question human society.

Oh well. It's not like he cares.

* * *

It's a week before school started and Robin for one is wondering why in the world school is starting. Ghosts are invading the town for God sake.

Robin just got off from talking to Aqualad telling him that they were going to stay in Amity longer than he thought he was. He looked outside the window seeing ghosts wearing cop uniforms terrorizing the poor citizens on the other side on the green dome.

Then 2 white vans suddenly crashes through them, regardless of those citizens, and into the ghost shield with large bold 'GIW' sitting proudly on the side on them. Robin couldn't help but grind his teeth at the side of them but held his temper. His years with Batman taught him alot of things and one of those things is that the GIW is a mistake. Their history and his own encounters with them were the worst he had but in the last year, he had to admit that they were better.

But the casualties increased also.

He read reports on them and they were laughable. They chase, what he once thought a kid's scary story, ghosts. Wasted funding on people who were incompetent in their 'field' and yet they could cause so much bloodshed in the name of 'saving human-kind.'

But they needed their help.

Amity Park was lucky though. Robin knew that for sure because Phantom was around. For the past 4 weeks he has been here, he asked around the people here and found more than he thought he would because of the research he did before coming here. Never know when you need to be prepared and information is a big factor.

And what he found out now, he knew he would never be prepared when he first arrived.

All he knew the Phantom saves people and had two serious criminal charges against him. What he now know is that he did all that while also fighting ghosts that nearly and was so close to taking over the world from satellite hacking ghosts to Ghost Kings that had an army take over the whole town that even transported them to another demension. The plant ghost who wanted revenge on the humans gave him shivers because he knows that the ghost could easily do it if it can immobilize a whole city in a matter of seconds.

Wow. And the most shocking thing hasn't come yet either. Phantom was actually innocent of his charges too.

Teenagers were the ones that proved him wrong too. He himself is one, but the fact that someone else other than Cyborg or Raven actually proving him wrong hurts. When he asked one of them why they still support Phantom because of the crimes he did, they started screaming at him. Shoved him infront of a computer and started playing the nights where the scene happened.

And to say it was some solid proof. But why couldn't he find any of this?

Blogs, pictures, and videos on Phantom in Amity Park should have been easily found on his super computer.

He looked down back to the White vans watching a fairly large GIW agent greet the Fentons.

His eyes narrowed. He knew what to do and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" Agent E greeted. "And I must say you sure have a situation at hand."

"Yes and this ghost invasion is alot more aggressive than the ones before." Maddie said. "But with your help we'll be able to rid them and maybe able to capture them."

"Especially Phantom!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny was just behind them with Sam and Tucker watching his parents greet the GIW agent.

"I don't like this." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Nobody in the town does Sam." Tucker replied.

Sam huffed. " I mean the fact that Danny will be cooped up with another possible danger in his house!"

"I'll be fine Sam." Danny tried to calmed her. "Besides, they'll just sit in the lab all day discussing stuff. It's the only place for them to get comfortable and talk."

_I hope you're right Fenton because I don't like this either._

"It's time for us to go." Tucker said. "Almost 6 o'clock."

Yes. Every person under the age of 17 has to go home or stay at a nearby house for safety measures duriing the ghost invasion courtesy on mayor Vlad.

Sam sighed. "Please stay out of trouble Danny?"

_Kinda hard to when it's all around us._

"I'll try."

While the friends talked, Agent E looked over. He eyes landed on Danny and felt as if he saw him before. He eventually rubbed it off seeing he is one of the Fentons' kids.

* * *

It was near midnight and Danny said he'd try to stay out of trouble.

He was floating around in the dark alleys spying on some ghost cops for information.

_I rather beat them to a pulp, but I would be overwhelmed. _Phantom said.

_Exactly why we're doing this. _Fenton said. _I want to know what's Walker up to so we don't have to waste time or energy._

Phantom went invisible when he started hearing voices.

"I still don't understand why Walker would even follow Plasmius." Ghost Cop A said.

"And why Bullet would let him too," Ghost Cop B continued, "But then again, they both want Phantom."

Cop A laughed. "And Plasmius wants a dream. A legend, and Plasmius is crazy for considering it real. I guess this is a chance to catch Phantom though, but recently I heard Phantom is becoming merciless lately."

"Yeah, I really don't want to cross paths with him anytime soon. The kid beat alot of the major powers, including the Ghost King, and they still want to bother Phantom."

They both floated away with that thought in their heads, but Phantom was more interested in the legend.

_If Plasmius is willing to after a legend then he must have found something related to it. _Fenton said.

_Yeah and legend usually have big and powerful people or items to it too._

* * *

Vlad couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight of Agent E. His very first encounter with him ended with Vlad barely escaping with his life.

So he was disturbed that the GIW would send Agent E without his consent but it would make him suspicious that he would send him back. So Vlad decided to find a way to make use of him and tell himself that he was just a naive person back then trying to grasp his powers still.

His ultimate goal in this plan was to find the World Tree Yggdrasil and to do that he had to find a being that is named Ratatoskr. What was once in the human world is now in the Ghost Zone waiting for him to take.

He looked over a picture of a squirrel which made him frown. It was a suposed picture of Ratatoskr. Vlad just guessed that the squirrel was just a mere representation of the being. After all, there is no way a rodent could hold power.

* * *

A nut brown squirrel sneezed. It was on a truck towards Amity Park to get to the Ghost Zone since finding a natural portal is a pain.

"And I hope something happens because you humans are boring!" The squirrel chattered loudly. "You make the most amazing things to waste it on dumb things! It was so much more fun when all of ya'll were killing eachother!"

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. And I am- well I don't really know.

You see, there is alot of things we don't know and there are alot of things we do know.

What I want to know is why in the world my school would banned water bottles that they didn't provide and sell to the student body. This is very true. You see. There was this time- way before I entered the damn thing- that they didn't do this. Until an idiot decided to put alcohol, vodka because it was clear as water, decided to pour some into a water bottle and drink it as is.

And that's when the banned started.

What the fuck?! I understand the caution but a bann? I was stopped to be told to throw away my water bottle until I proved them by opening it breaking the manufactured seal and telling them to drink it. And they did.

I for one couldn't believe they had the audacity to try and give it back.

And I know last chapter was crap. I kinda did it lie that because of my outline and I didn't really liked it, but I really don't care. Maybe I'll rewrite it after the 10 chapter mark.

Thank you for reading these rant like notes.

* * *

The nut brown squirrel could feel the tension in the air. It doesn't know if it was the last minute shopping on the day before school starts or the the glare off infront of him when he got off the truck. The squirrel wasn't the only one watching as bystanders watched from their windows or T.V.s that were airing it. They saw two side to this: one side had a blue women, a red women, an orange man, five weird looking teens and a white coat. The other side had Danny Phantom.

Both sides armed. Dammit! Where was the popcorn! The squirrel wished for it and he wasn't even prepared for it.

Phantom was glaring at the offending side and everyone of them, except for the GIW agent, couldn't help but flinch. Phantom looked tired. He had bags that were noticeable under his lightly bloodshot eyes, his hair was a slight mess and a bit paler than usual. He literally looked like he rose from his grave and it scared them.

"Why can't you people leave me the hell alone!" Phantom shouted. He was not up for this after just fighting off a wave of ghosts that were attacking a newly built yet semi-damage tower that helped with the ghosts shield around the town.

Agent E stepped forward. "Not a chance Phantom, you're under arrest for violating the Anti-Ecto Acts by even being in the Human world."

"And for questioning too." Robin said. "We want to alot of things and you will come with us." He ready his ectofied bo-staff.

"Funny," Phantom drawled out, "and here I thought you people see us ghosts as beings of incapable of thinking. I feel so special." Phantom rolled his eyes and floated into a position as if he were laying on his stomach with his hand holding up his chin. "And the fact that you're trying the talk to me: Amazing." He said in a mocking-shocked tone.

The GIW agent laughed. "You ghosts are just shells of your past. Of course we know you ghosts have some capacity to think."

"Please friends." Starfire tried to stop this.

"And it's not like we're going to let you go." Maddie said.

"Yeah! We're going to slap you on a table to study you." Jack said. "So don't get your hopes up you piece of ecto-scum!"

"We are here to talk, not fight!" Starfire yelled out but was ignored.

The Titans couldn't believe that a simple mission to try to make truce turned into a disaster. The Titans fought off the ghosts for the past week and couldn't believe that this is the level of fighting they had to do compare the ghosts that were appearing in Jump City and watching Phantom, more than half the time, come in and swiftly take care of them easily gave them a new perspective on the ghost boy. Agent E was good, but he can't compare to Phantom seeing he got singed from the last time he tried to take on Phantom and Agent E seemed surprised that Phantom did fight back and won.

They knew that Phantom's help would be valuable for ending this invasion, but because of the the ghost hunter's 'enthusiasm' the chances of that help just dropped drastically. They went over this and now the simple minded idiots are blowing it hard destroying a chance in saving the town.

Robin for one was furious. He knew he had to stop this but he knew he had limits when the government was involved and watching his teammates confused on what to do because they knew this was not part of the plan. Especially Startfire.

The agent stepped up again. "And besides, you damnations that wander around existing for only your obessions and don't think but just that causing chaos along the way." He lifted a ecto-gun. "And it's our job to make sure you perish."

Raven for one was nervous. They came here for answers to try to stop the invasion not pick a fight but that GIW agent seemed to forgot all about that. She could feel Phantom's rage build and she really couldn't blame him seeing she could relate to that. She-

She saw flaming hair.

Everybody got into a defensive position while the ghost nearby fled or hid behind something. Raven found this strange until she was suddenly hit with rage and sadness at the same time like it was pent up behind a dam until it broke over. It was unbearable for her to stand, she had to kneel over to endure the force of Phantom's emotions and looking over to the side she saw Beastboy and Starfire do the same.

"Damnation?! Since you admit we damnations had a past life, what does that make you?! The maker? Source? Creator?! If so, then go solve your ghost problem by killing yourself off! Jump off a cliff, hang yourself or even strangle eachother! World would be alot more better off." Phantom roared. "And if there is that slight chance you do become a ghost, I hope you get shot by the people you once knew and loved."

Everybody was stunned to silence. Everybody; the Fentons, the Titans, civilians, newscasters, the ghosts and even something inside the GIW agent were shocked and taken aback.

But he brushed it off. "Please Phantom, save us the dramatics. That's the reason why we need to study and test you. To fend off you damnations." He pushed again smirking.

Phantom's hair went back to normal with a last flicker, but his eyes darkened considerablely. "Fine." Phantom said for the moment but continued on after seeing a ghost cop flying away. "I hope you can fend off this invasion because I sure won't."

Phantom disappeared from sight making everyone panic, except the GIW agent, after what he just said but then heard his echoed voice soon after.

"After all, it is the government to protect the people of the United States of America. Not some filthy ghost." And after that he was gone.

* * *

All the ghosts could't believe what they just heard. Phantom relinquished his protection on Amity Park!

* * *

The brown squirrel followed Phantom as he deemed the ghost boy worthy of his presense and decided to hang around him for awhile.

The invisible being was easy to track for the squirrel seeing he just went into a straight path without going through things. The small rodent ran surprisingly fast with his little legs and kept Phantom in sight at all times jumping, climbing, and avoiding obstacles until he stopped in front of a house with the words 'Fenton Works' on it.

"Dammit." He cursed. "A way to break in..."

He looked up and saw a window open. He climbed the nearest pole to get to it and found the room to be pink. Everything was nicely coated and blended in like wall paper except for the girl in the bed sleeping. She wore blue that made her stood out like a sore thumb in her room. She also was hugging a ragged worn out bear with a mustache but at least that thing was colour compatible with the room.

He exited quietly and scampered out of there heading downstairs. He could feel Phantom further below him and eventually found a basement leading down below throught the kitchen that looked like a tornado went through it.

He went down a set of stairs again and found Phantom staring into a man-made ghost portal. The sight of the portal made the squirrel's tail perk up about his original quest but shrugged it off for now. He wanted to meet the ghost boy that did impossible things in his first year. He could tell Phantom was hesitant to go through.

So he slammed himself into the halfa through the ghost portal deciding for him.

Phantom for one was too surprised to stop himself from hitting the on the many floating island in the Ghost Zone. He was just talking to Fenton about what just happened. Fenton wasn't happy, but he did understood why. They were about to make a compromise until he was hit from behind and could feel a light weight on his back right now. So he decided to wait for the attacker to speak expecting a familiar enemy.

"Phantom! I have deemed you worthy of my presense!" A squeaky voice was heard and felt the weight jump up and down on his back. " Now get up off the ground, you look stupid down there."

Phantom couldn't help but blink and did get up feeling the weight hop off when he did. He turned around and saw no one until he looked down to see a strange looking squirrel. The squirrel was normal looking; brown with a bushy tail, but the thing had two long pointy teeth jutting out from its upper jaw.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The squirrel pointed a finger?...Claw? "Ahh, you must be in awe that you have been graced by," He pointed his thumb? at himself.

Phantom scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Who are you?" It came out more awkward than intended.

"I am Ratatoskr!" It said dramatically. "But you can call me Tusk. The traveler." It ended simply. "I have traveled far and wided, high and low, through my eternal journey collecting priceless gems, weapons, knowledge and ect. that you pathetic humans foolishly throw away for various reasons. And now my current quest was to find a God forsaken portal! to warn my former colleagues about a future crisis that will be caused by a stupid human." It ended its speech.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Phantom decided to switch out to Fenton retreating back into their mental plane. He was too tired for this. "And are you a ghost?" His ghost sense didn't go off to warn him about the squirrel.

"This has nothing to do with you, but as said before, I have deemed you worthy of my presense and no I'm not a ghost." THe squirrel said. "But I am immortal and a squirrel obviously."

Fenton rubbed his temples trying to sort out the events that were happening all too fast. Titans, Vlad, ghost invasion, GIW, and today. He just wanted to go to bed right now.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Tusk demanded.

He really should be mad at the little rat right now. "Sorry, what?"

The squirrel huffed. "I said lead me to Clockwork!"

"Why?" Fenton could feel Phantom sleeping right now.

Tusk waved the question off but still answered it. "Just something about the world being in danger in the future, but I for one believe it won't happen anytime soon. Weren't you listening to me?!" Tusk pointed a finger angrily.

Fenton just floated through the portal again followed by the chittering squirrel.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Tusk said angrily in his squeaky voice.

Fenton transformed back to human and gave a tired sigh. "I'm too tired to care."

And thats when heard the familiar sound of the Fenton RV engine. He started to panic a little running out of the lab while shoving the squirrel in his pants pocket just in time to see his mom opening the front door.

He gave a crooked smile at her. "Hi mom, how was the patrol?"

Maddie frowned. "It was fine sweetheart."

He knew that was a lie. It was even obvious but he brushed it off knowing what happened. "I'll be upstairs in my room." Escaping quickly before the others outside decided they want to chat.

He felt Tusk squirm inside of his pocket and finally come out when he closed his room. When Danny turned arounf to face the little rodent, he was kicked hard in the shin.

"And that's for shoving me down in your pocket!" Tusk said loudly.

Danny kneeled in pain and Tusk used him as a stepping stool to jump on his window sill.

"Hey. Why aren't there any humans walking down in the streets?" Tusk asked. "Usually a town big as this have lots of people socializing or whatever the hell they do these days."

Danny still rubbing his assaulted shin answered back. "They're hiding because of the ghost invasion, that I'm you've heard of." He glared at Tusk.

"Pfffft, Ha!" Tusk laughed. "And you think we animals are paranoid. Granted you are animals but because you humans try to separate yourselves from us 'savages' evolution really did do that." He jumped onto Danny's bed. "And then after that, you humans lost you sense of instincts and deemed anything that seemed harmful to your speices dangerous and proceed to eliminate them when you humans are the true danger."

Danny didn't want to hear the squirrel rant on anymore. "So you are you again? I think I've heard of Ratatoskr before, but I'm not sure."

"Have you heard of the Old Norse legend of Yggdrasil?" Tusk asked.

"The one where Odin-" Danny was suddenly cut off.

"Odin didn't exist until you humans made him come into existance!" Tusk yelled at him.

_Dammit all!_

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello.

And to answer a question in the reviews since it won't be a spoiler. No, this is will not have Tales of Symphonia in it for I have never heard of it.

I'm sorry if the future chapters might be alike to whatever cartoon, manga or anime it may be.

And also this is the chapter ten mark where I'll be spending my time going back to the past chapters to correct whatever needs correcting like grammar, spelling, ect. So please expect late posts.

Testing season is coming to a close and I'll tell you if it's offically over on the next post.

**Disclaimer: **For this and possibly the future chapters, I do not own cheerios or any other cereal product.

Thanks you for your patience.

* * *

"You humans always have to have a God look somewhat human and the end, you people do create your 'perfect picture' Gods spawning them into the Ghost Zone!" Tusk yelled with a twitchy eye. "And you make them with egos that can be compared to those bitchy celebrities or teens on those reality shows that doesn't know that they can't have everything they want!"

Danny just laid in his bed just thing what in the world he just initiated onto himself.

Tusk then rubbed his chin. "But I guess I could give you humans a benefit of the doubt. There were a few humaniod gods during that time and my guess is that you just wanted to feel better about yourselves and make the legend more interesting seeing that I just ran up and down a tree in your eyes."

Danny blinked. "If that's so then how did Odin and the others appear?" Danny asked now sitting up.

"Where you see, you humans always wondered why I always ran up and down the world tree and started to spin tales and strange stories on what's up on top and the bottom of the roots of the world tree." Tusk replied. "Like Hel for example. She wasn't a Goddess but because Nidhoggr liked her so much you humans started to view her as one."

"Cool." Danny said tiredly.

"And the fact- Hey, hey, hey!" Tusk suddenly shouted angerily. "Quit distracting me and take me to Clockwork!"

Danny groaned into his pillow. "I'll do that once my problems are settled."

"It's only eight at night! Come on!" When Tusk didn't get an answer he huffed. "Fine! It's not like the world will end anytime soon plus, this might actually interesting seeing the town will be in hell of alot of trouble from now on."

Tusk dragged a strayed pillow onto an empty night stand an went to sleep.

* * *

Danny was in the living room bright and early with Tusk by his side on the coach eating cheerios without milk. They both were watching the news of last night's destruction and doing nothing about it. Danny was surprised that he was taking this so well seeing the last few times he couldn't help himself.

He watched the news as it portrays the destruction of the telephone lines and towers, meaning Sam and Tucker can't call him, and the school, meaning that the money for the school supplies were wasted.

T.V. was still working because it was connected to satellite.

Tusk turned to Danny with a mouthful of Cheerios. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Danny replied.

They continued eating Cheerios in silence and Jazz came in the living room.

She watched her brother and thought over what she had just heard last night. Jazz's friend from school woke her up from a nap telling her about the latest news about Phantom. About her brother quitting on Amity Park.

She didn't blame her brother at all for this. One way or another, she kind of saw it coming as she watched day after day the stress build up onto Danny's shoulders because of school and ghosts. No, she didn't blame him for losing his temper because he was just two years into his teenage years.

A teenager with lots of patience and stubborness. She found it natural that he would eventually blow up and she let it happen because sometimes it's best that it happens to some people so that they can see past a problem and move on. That's why she hadn't had much contact with Danny.

Jazz walked over to the couch and sat next to Danny unaware of Tusk because of his small size. She looked at the T.V. and couldn't help but wince as she watched a ghost possess a car and crashed it into a tank the GIW called for.

"So Danny? How are you today?" It was an awkward start, but it's something.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Fine."

Jazz sighed. "No. I mean are you fine with your obession and all."

Danny cringed slightly. "So you heard about that?"

"Yeah, my friend told me about it until the line was cut suddenly." Jazz said. "And I think I would find out soon enough anyways."

Danny shoved a handful of Cheerios into his mouth to think. He really couldn't think of anything though because he expected the people around him to explode about his 'responsiblity'. Well... maybe Sam and he thought he might of heard it from his sister.

"Danny, my major is in the field of pyschology. It's a job where I study behavior of both humans and animals with the extention of ghosts." Jazz smiled lightly. "Sure I might of taken things over board if this was a few months ago, but your not the only one who's still growing up."

Danny couldn't help but smile too. "So you finally admit that you need to act your age huh? What changed?"

Jazz chuckled. "Alot of things little brother and I'm kinda glad things did played out the way they did. If not, then I wouldn't be able to have a better understanding on...well everything!" Jazz flared out her arms in exaggeration.

They both laughed for the moment until Jazz pondered a thought.

"Have you, have you thought about telling mom and dad?" Jazz asked and saw her brother blinked stupidly. "I mean tell them about you."

"I'm not telling them Jazz." Danny said flatly. "Never."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I said 'thought' not you have to. But really, don't you think things would be alittle easier if you did? They accepted you when Freakshow kidnapped us, so why not now?" Jazz smiled.

Her smile faultered when Danny scratched the back of his head out of habit. She knew it was a bad habit Danny had when he was nervous or lying.

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "What happened Danny?"

_I honestly thought that we would never bring it up again. _Phantom said.

_How are we going to explain this without sounding like I went insane? _Fenton said in sligh panic.

_Move aside._

Fenton could feel himself be gently pushed back into their mental plane as Phantom took over the body. It was nothing new but the sensation was always strange.

Jazz watched Danny for a moment seeing his facial expression change for a second before he closed his eyes. She thought she saw a green glow under Danny's eye lids but shrugged it off when he opened them to his normal blue.

"I, I kind of altered everyone's memory with the Reality Gauntlet." Phantom said sheepishly.

Jazz eyes widened. "What?!"

~_Flashback~ _

"You damned piece of ecto shit! What did you do to my son!" Jack yelled angrily at Danny.

Danny froze at that.

_What?_

"Where's my baby!" Maddie cried out getting out an ecto-gun as a tear went down her face.

Sam and Tucker ran up in between Danny and his parents. "He is your son!" Sam said frantically.

"Yeah! He got that way when the portal shocked him." Tucker tried.

But Maddie pushed them to the side. "Don't be fooled by that ghost kids, they're meant to trick you for their own selfishness."

And that all Danny heard from the outside world.

_Fenton! Get a hold of youself! Hey! Are you listening!_Phantom was screaming for his other half's attention to no avail.

_They hate me? But I'm their son! _Thoughts like these swirled throught Fenton's mind making it harder to comprehend what was going on.

_Dammit all! _Phantom took quick action taking over and used the Reality Gauntlet to erase and alter everyone's minds along with the GIW and the world.

Even after that the trouble he had with coaxing Fenton out of their mental plane for 2 weeks was a pain and another 3 weeks to get him comfortable again without avoiding his parents.

But atleast the Gauntlet was safely store in the clocktower with every other weaponry they had.

_~End Flashback~_

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that after eveyone was freed, mom and dad started shooting at me and demanding what I've done to the real Danny." Phantom looked slightly down for effect. "I guess I panicked and accidently altered you, Sam and Tucker's memories to the way I thought it would go while erasing everybody elses."

Jazz eyes softened and was about to speak when she was cut off by a squeaky voice.

"Hey! Now that you had your moment, get me some orange flavoured soda." Tusk merrily interrupted jumping onto Danny's lap.

"!" Jazz screamed and threw a pillow at the rodent only for it to dodge the oncoming object.

Tusk looked at Jazz angrily. "Hey! Do you know how sensitive these ears are!? And why the hell are you throwing stuff at me!"

Jazz put a hand over her chest and took a better look at the squirrel. "Sorry. I thought you were a rat for a moment."

"A rat! I am not a rat! Although they are cunning little mites, but sure as hell not par with me!" Tusk yelled.

Danny just smirked. "Jazz. This is Tusk, a traveling squirrel. Tusk, this is my sister Jazz."

Tusk just pointed. "You humans are so loud! Shut up so I can watch the news!"

Jazz scoffed. "How rude." But Danny for one shrugged it off.

They stayed sat there in silence until Jazz hugged Danny suddenly.

She ran her fingers through Danny's jet black hair and took a deep breath. "You did your best for everyone Danny: Me, Sam and Tucker, our parents and for the whole town and that's all that counts okay?"

Danny wrapped his arms around his sister and replied. "Thank you." He got up with a surprisingly content smile and stretched his body to where you could hear pops at every bend of the joint. He turned to Jazz. "I'm going out for a bit of flying. I'll be back."

Jazz waved. "See you later little brother."

* * *

The wind crashing on Danny's face going at his highest speed was exhilarating. The somewhat murky morning didn't bother him as he flew to his destination deep into the familiar forestry of the park outside of the ghost shield.

He landed by the tree where it covers itself from the lake secluding the area from onlookers but at the same time allows the wind enter cooled by the lake itself. The same place where he was confronted by Valerie and the same place that serves as a haven from bullies since elementry and up.

He was meaning to tell Sam and Tucker about the place, but he forgot about this place when he entered middle school when the bullies gave up trying to get him outside of school, but did still try. He finally remembered about it, completely, when Phantom asked for the place because he wanted some peace. Not that he blamed him.

He landed into the highest branch and laid there until sleep took over him.

* * *

Vlad for one didn't know whether to rejoice or shout in frustration.

The fact that Daniel denounced the worthless town made him want to cry in happiness now that he stopped his senseless heroing but at the same time, now that Daniel won't be distracted by the ghost invasion his plans might fall apart.

One cannot just look away from a habit they had for a long time and Vlad for one, with regret, have to reinitiate that habit for his current plans to be successful.

Oh how he hated life so much right now!

* * *

Jazz and Tusk were continuing watching television for the rest of the morning with Jazz not once questioning how a squirrel can talk. After all, she does live in a ghost town for goodness sake.

* * *

Like it? No? Want to complain? There is a review button and some people tend to forget that there are ways to actually communicate whether you are or not a member of this site.

Sincerely yours, ~RavensChrome~


	11. Chapter 11

Hi and I will tell you a summary of these past three weeks I've been through.

-First week  
Nothing but testing!

-Second week  
Busy finishing up tests.  
Was rained on twice right after school ended both times.  
Because of that I was partly sick...ehh...  
Drove to Dallas, Texas and got me some new pants and good food.

-Third week.  
Projects man! Who the hell gives a project at the last 2 weeks of school?! And I have to present it on the last day of school TT_TT

Oh and by the way, I did revise and edited the last ten chapters and if you readers out their care, you can reread and tell me if I miss anything. If not, then I'll get them after I post chapter 20. And before you ask, no. I refuse to get a beta. I am possessive and the thought of another person I don't know touching this story disturbs me. I know getting a beta is a norm in the real word in publishing companies, but I like to know that I can do this by myself without wasting my time waiting for a beta to read and fix a chapter 10 months later.

And I decided to take Summer school for economics for two weeks instead of the half semester. Maybe another two weeks for Government but I don't know yet.

Yes there will be times where I will miss an obvious mistake, but with how our brains insert and autocorrects a word...yeah, brains are weird.

But be grateful! That this was not one of your many distractions during testing season you procrastinators.

Thank you.

* * *

Danny was jolted awake by his ghost sense and heard an explosion that followed after. He quickly looked around and could tell it was noon seeing the sun so high upin the day.

Danny stretched and relish one of the first cool autumn breeze along with the fact he had a nice long nap.

"WHO KIDS WILL SEE THE TRUE LENGTH OF MY COOL, AND HIP POWERS!" Danny heard Technus. "AND SINCE THE GHOST BOY WON'T STOP ME, I'LL SHOW THE WORLD!"

_Yup. I sure won't. _Phantom said merrily.

Then Danny heard a blast being shot.

"Beastboy!" Both Phantom and Fenton groaned when they heard Robin.

Fenton saw Beastboy being hurled out of the foliage hitting his head at the base of the tree he was in. After a moment later Robin was jumping into the clearing avoiding a green ecto-blast.

"Beastboy! Are you okay?" Robin asked still in a defensive position with Bo-staff in hand and ready.

Another electrified green blast came through the same direction with Technus busting through with his large appliance made body laughing at his opponents' pathetic attemp.

"FOOLISH HUMANS! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR- oh hello there ghost child." Technus greeted. "How is your day?"

Phantom could only stare at that.

_He's not attacking?_

_Guess not. _Fenton stretched out their body again and floated off the branch.

"Going pretty great. Was taking a nap when I hear the explosions though." Fenton replied.

Technus laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Phantom, I'll take my leave then." He turned to the Titans. "AND WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS ONCE MORE!" And shot off into the sky leaving the three.

Robin just helped Beastboy up and was dumbfounded about the conversation he had just witness. He hadn't seen Phantom near the area until the white-haired ghost came out of the tree, but he was more surprised on the fact that the technology controling ghost back off at the sight of Phantom.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Didn't that ghost attack Phantom freely before? So why the sudden change?

Robin shook away the thoughts as Danny laid back down on to his branch. The boy wonder glared in the ghost's direction with Beastboy smiling nervously. Beastboy didn't know wh this ghost was different from all the others. His instincts were on high alert ever since the power surge he felt when Phantom denounced his proctection of the town.

"Hey-uh, Phantom?" Beastboy called out nervously.

Fenton could hear Phantom growl in irritation.

_What's your problem? _Fenton was a bit confused by his reaction.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the 'dead' thing," Beastboy laughed to do away some tension, "so are we cool?"

Phantom scoffed _Atleast he did have some sense to apologise._

_For what? _Fenton didn't understand what was going on.

"Apology accepted?" Fenton didn't know how to responed but that.

Then his ghost sense went off followed by a faint whistling sound that was getting louder and louder. Danny quickly got up and turned around to get hit by a glowing missle exploding as it tossed up the earth when they both hit the ground creating a crater in the middle of the clearing as Skulker came flying in. Robin was able to dodge last minute but Beastboy was blasted away into a nearby tree.

"Haha! I have you now Ghost child and now that you have renounced you petty guardianship on the pathtic humans-" Skulker summoned guns from his right arm, "-I may now see your true worth as a prize!"

A blue beam came through the crater and dust freezing Skulker's offending arm leaving it useless. The ice was slowly building as the beam continued on until the weight forced the mechnical ghost to the ground.

Robin was impressed as Phantom came out like a bullet giving a sharp kick snapping off the frozen arm of the attacking ghost. Phantom's eyes widened as blades started to come at him. He dodged them but got nicked in the left arm.

Skulker flew up in the air to cover some ground before start shooting again, but with the imbalance of the suit because of the missing arm Phantom was able to quickly catch up and knock the hunter back down successfully trapping him into a thermos before Skulker even touched the mangled ground.

Robin was about to ask but instead raised an eyebrow when Phantom started to violently shake the soup can.

"You stupid ghost! Why can't you leave me alone?!" Phantom yelled. He slowly floated down by a big rock by the lake.

Robin stepped up with his Bo-staff in hand. "Where'd you get that thermos Phantom? I'm sure they didn't just give it to you."

Phantom turned to Robin and gave him a look as if he were stupid. "Are you kidding me? Might as well say they gave it to me when they give out their weaponry like candy!" Phantom proceeded to slam the containment device into the rock beside him and Robin couldn't help but wince at the forming crack on the rock and the noticeable dent on the thermos.

With another slam both the thermos and rock broke on impact and once again Robin stared wide eyed at the bits and peices of the the mechnical ghost that came bursting and leaving one thought in mind.

Murder. Robin didn't know if ghosts could even die so he quickly diminished the though to the back of his head for later.

"And Skulker! You better find a way to the Ghost zone because I'm not delivering anymore!" An 'eep' was heard in the rubble as the head of the debris suddenly shot out into the sky. "And leave me alone or I'll permenantly stick you in the thermos!" Phantom shouted.

With one last huff Phantom flew off into the opposite direction Skulker went.

Beastboy regained consciousness around the time Phantom broke the thermos. He was afraid and relieved of the situation being over, relieved for obvious reasons and afraid of more ghost battles.

The ghost battles were _endless._ The changling didn't want to move anymore and even with the ghost hunting gear, the Fentons', and the GIW with back up, it might as well be an all out, one-sided war.

Every corner they turn to it feels like the ghosts are taunting them instead of just fighting them. And when they do beat some ghost down, the ghost would just disappear to escape or come back again a few hours later rested up and recharged while they were tired and worn out.

Beastboy was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Robin kicking the tree Phantom was in out of frustration.

Robin had to wonder. Why can't his team do what Phantom does alone? The Titans seemed to have an advantage with Raven and Starfire along with the more numbers in the forces. The first couple of weeks were easy compare to this and it was because Phantom was able to beat them to the punch somehow almost as if he knows the ghost was there the moment it appeared.

The boy wonder was so angry and tired. In his recent fights him and his team were getting careless from the lack of rest but were still able to keep things straight but at the back of his mind he knew that was going to end.

He didn't know this kind of pressure before and started to wonder if this is was what Phantom felt trying to protect the town.

"Hey Robin?" Beastboy said in a small voice. "Are we going to be okay?"

Robin walked down to the lake's edge and looked at his reflection. Everything on him was somehow torn up with dirt smuges on his face and his hair was a rat's nest. He looked over to Beastboy who was in a similar state and he gave a tired sigh.

"No we're not. Our team and this town will not be okay."

Robin opened up his communicator to check on the team.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were flying over the partly destroyed city outside of the ghost shield patroling for citizens and maybe fight off ghosts.

Raven looked back at the green dome that covered a 25 mile radius with the help of the ghost towers. It originally covered a 15 mile radius and would have if Phantom had not saved those towers.

They flew around a little more until Raven felt Phantom's auras.

"Starfire, Phantom is near." Raven stated and looking toward the direction it was in.

Raven didn't want to fight Phantom if necessary with the state she was in especially without back up. She looked over to Starfire who was just staring sadly at the sight of Phantom and slowly descended down to the nearest building with Raven following.

"Is Foe-Phantom really our enemy?" Starfire asked. "The emotions I felt that day made me want to cry over a lost I never had and couldn't fly because I couldn't find myself to think joyous thoughts." She turned to Raven. "I have to question the people we are fighting with as they tell us how Phantom is. He tries hard for this town and yet is deemed evil for a reason I do not know. Please tell me friend Raven, why is Phantom evil?"

Raven had to look away from Starfire's eyes. The way she easily wore her emotions on her sleeves were sometimes unbearable because it brings out some unecessary guilt and a little regret on her side. But she did mull over on Starfire's words and the previous thoughts that were just as same.

After a moment of silence she sighed.

"I don't know what to say to that. I'm sorry." Raven finally said.

She looked over to the direction where Phantom was, seeing he was now gone from the spot, and started fixate on a personal errand to shed some light on Phantom's standing in the 'good' or the 'bad'.

They continued there patrol wordlessly with Raven never noticing that Phantom's auras never left the area.

* * *

Phantom merely floated for a few moments to watch the sky by the clocktower and it was days like these he was glad these he was able to fly. Ever since he was little, seeing he was still part of 'Danny', he was always jealous of the birds that flew over him which eventually inspired his dream to be an astronaut.

He tore his gaze away from the sky and quickly phased through the face of the clocktower and settled onto a wooden beam. All around him were sets of various weapons he took, found, or 'borrowed' from his parents, the GIW, and from other various ghost hunters. But there were really more thermoses than any other weapon and he liked to carrie atleast two just in case.

Phantom jumped down and pocketed one of the thermoses to replace the one he broke.

_Yeah. You broke._

_Skulker started it! So I think a little punishment wouldn't hurt. _Phantom thought back childishly.

Fenton scoffed. _Whatever._

Finding this place was another accident as he was blasted by Skulker one day and phased through the building finding himself in a emptey place. He really only uses this place as a store area and nothing more but became a critical checkpoint when he added the reality guantlet.

He became increasingly paranoid after that. Fenton wanted to destroy it but Phantom wanted to keep it; the joys of arguing with yourself.

Phantom transformed into human and flopped down onto a pillpw he brought from home. He picked up the book that Clockwork gave him, 'Auras'. He wasn't able to start on it but he was able to take the chance now. The book itself was pretty thin but remebering back on what Clockwork said, not much was really known about them past their characteristics.

It wasn't long until he fell asleep the moment he opened it...

* * *

Summers up people, but I'm sure you all have the time and energy to review. It gives us writers an idea how you guys reacted to our chapters :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi and I'll have to confess this story is going a bit slower than I intended but I don't care! I'll admit that some of these chapters should be really one whole chapter but this is how I outlined these things, so I'm sticking to the plan!

And for the summer school thing, I decided to take government. So for the next 2 weeks I'll be busy with the god-forsaken subject.

* * *

Tusk likes Jazz because she's one of those humans that are intelligent in both knowledge and common sense.

But the questions! The God-awful, non-stopping questions! It's like sitting in an interrogation room with an overly excited bird chatting off the recent gossip as punishment.

So he was currently running up and down the streets watching various fights the Titans were in. Right now it was Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy Vs. Skulker and Technus. The fight really wasn't that long as both sides were separated with Robin and Beastboy led Technus away from Cyborg who was distracting Skulker from Beastboy.

Tusk could easily sense Phantom the direction Robin and Beastboy were going, but he didn't bother when he suddenly sense the older halfa nearby. He looked into the direction of the supposedly abandoned City Hall and decided to pay Plasmius a visit to know what's going on in the mind of the billionaire.

Tusk raced up the streets not caring if others see him. There were many perks of being a squirrel even with unnatuarlly large pointed teeth. People won't give a second glance for a normally seen small animal.

Once he reached the large, white building, he tried to sense which direction Plasmius was in which was fairly easy with all the yelling going on in the far left of the building. Tusk climbed towards the window to be greeted with the amusing sight of a red-faced halfa in anger along with Walker and Bullet just standing there looking slightly nervous but wasn't showing it.

"Walker! Why isn't your part of the plan moving forward like it should be!?" Vlad yelled at the Warden.

Walker just stared at that. "My men are afraid to confront Phantom after he retracted his protection on this pitiful town. They think now that Phantom doesn't care for the town anymore, he won't be holding back to save the humans' buildings."

Vlad just gritted his teeth. "Then why don't you do it yourself?" He hissed.

"With all due respect," Bullet cutted in, "but why don't you? We all know, though regretfully, that Walker and I are not powerful enough to just take on the ghost brat and we've tried tricks in the past only for them to be tossed right back to us. He's alot more smarter now and it looks like he finally realize his situation with his self-appointed responsibility months ago." Bullet paused. "You seemed to be the only one to be on par in these things and yet you haven't notice these changes at all?"

Vlad snarled and shot out an ecto-blast at Bullet. He was in his human form so the blast just knocked him into the wall without breaking it.

"Do not insult me you insolent fool!" Vlad raged. "The reason why I haven't faced off Daniel myself was because I was busy searching for more leads. The exact reason why I have hired you," Then a thought struck him, "and it seems that I've made a mistake on doing just that seeing you are incompetent in such a job."

Walker just glared at the Billionaire. "A good man knows when to retreat Plasmius and I for one know my limits and strengths. What you're asking out of me and my men is impossible now, it wasn't before but it is now." Walker had his back straight and stared into Vlad's eyes with the air of authority. "I'll see to it that my forces will be gone in the following day and I'll have to wish you luck on chasing that dream of yours, because that is all it will be. A dream."

With that both the jailors dissappeared causing Vlad to scream once more but this time in frustration.

Tusk just laughed at the older halfa's misfortune. He knew that Plasmius was looking for him, who didn't? The vampire-like halfa sent out word to the whole ghost zone that he was looking for him and that was his first mistake. You can't make an assassination when you declare it to the whole world. These things were made to be subtle and letting only one person not know doesn't help when he is in a crowd chatting about it. It's only natural that Plasmius's plans fall array the way he did it because he expected things to go his way and only his way. Big plans like these will always need back-up plans to his back-up plans because there are too many things he has to work with.

Especially time.

Tusk grinned. He knew things are getting interesting.

* * *

Cyborg groaned in pain. He just got his butt beat by that mechanical ghost hunter who deemed him unworthy to be his 'prey' and flew off to fing the ghost boy. It was insulting as he laid there in a pile of debris thinking about it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden gasp of worry. He was jerked quickly out of the debris to face Starfire with a look of a worried mother along with Raven in the back.

"Friend-Cyborg!" Starfire cried out in distressed."Are you alright?" She started to examine Cyborg critically.

Cyborg rubbed his head to shake off the the remaining daze. "Where's Robin and Beastboy?" Then a familiar beeping was heard. "Speak of the devil." He muttered.

Raven and Starfire opened up their communicators while Cyborg pressed a button on his arm.

_"Is everybody alright?" _They heard Robin asked.

"We are all okay." Starfire anwsered.

"Yeah, a little mangled up, but okay." Cyborg said.

All three of them heard a tired sigh from the other side of the communicator.

Cyborg held his arm a little closer. "Are you okay Robin?"

There was a pause before Robin spoke. _"Beastboy and I met Phantom."_ Another pause was present. _"We need help and it seems like Phantom is just it. We just watch him take out that hunter ghost in a few minutes the way we should have from the start of this invasion."_

It was frustrating. They all knew it, but it struck home hearing it especially from their team leader. They were in trouble but as Heroes, can they really call for help? The way society is like these days, the people are relying on them heavily for both protection and hope.

"It seems like Phantom frequently visits the clocktower." Raven spoke through the communicator. "Maybe we can speak or wait for him there when he shows up. Starfire and I just saw him there a moment ago while patroling."

Starfire nodded in full agreement. "Before we came and the beginning of this attack, Foe-Phantom was able to keep as much peace as possible and was successful in doing so."

Raven looked down.

_You don't know how precious it is until it's gone._

* * *

Vlad knew he lost this one and it seems like he'll have to put his plans on hold to clean up the failure this turned out to be. He was currently walking to FentonWorks to discuss with Jack, Maddie, and the GIW about this situation and lucky for him his position will do just that.

He knocked once on the door and saw it swung open immediately with Jack smiling, though it wasn't as bright as it use to be with the noticeable stress hanging over him.

"Hey Vladdy!" Jack pulled Vlad in through the door. "We just got back from another patrol so soory about the mess."

Vlad put up his own smile. "No no. It's quite alright, I'm just here to talk about our problem with this invasion." He said.

"Oh, well the Titans aren't here. Should we wait for them?" Jack asked.

Vlad merely shook his head. "You can just relay the message to them when they get here."

"Honey? Who there?" Maddie poked her head out the kitchen brightening Vlad's mood. "Vlad! What are you doing here?"

"Vladdy's here to talk about the ghost invasion!" He put an arm around Vlad.

Agent E walked in.

"Ah! Perfect!" Vlad slid out of Jack's hold while trying to hold a shiver of fear. "Now that you all are here, I'll be very blunt since I don't know how else to say this. We need to get Phantom back."

"**WHAT?!**"

Vlad wince at the volume but kept his composure.

"You must have hit your head some where! Why would you even suggests that?!" Maddie screamed.

Jack held a Jack o' Nine Tails. "A ghost probably overshadowed you to think that Vladdy! That kind of thinking is nonsense."

"And besides, how would a ghost stop this invasion?" Agent E said.

Incoherent babble was all Vlad heard next and his patience was running thin when he saw no end to it. Jazz came out of her room to see what was the commotion and narrowed her eyes when she saw Vlad. She quickly hid from sight to eavesdrop on their conversation, but before clicking on the Spector Deflector.

"Enough!" Vlad yelled over the ghost hunters' voices. "Phantom was protecting this town long enough to show me that he can do just that." Jazz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And not to be disrespectful toward your work ethic, he does a much better job at swiftly and apprehending the ghost in a less damaging way."

"But he's a _ghost!_" Maddie stressed.

Vlad sighed. "And I'm the mayor of this town. I have to do what's best for it! I'm sorry Maddie, but my hands are tied and if something isn't done, this town will eventually be destroyed!"

Silence ensued over them. Jazz for one silently scoffed at that declaration as he can easily call off the invasion he probably started. His power is wide spread in the Ghost Zone as far as Jazz can tell, but why is he trying to get Danny back in the heroing business?

"I will give you one more week to prove yourselves and if no progress has made, then we will find the ghost boy." Vlad said finally.

Jazz heard the front door closed. She got up into her room and turned her computer on.

* * *

Sam was violently kicking her collapsing bedpost in anger every since the morning news told her about Phantom quitting on Amity Park. She wasn't able to escape from her parents because of the house arrest that was placed when the invasion made her parents more paranoid as time went by and the only person she was able to talk to so far outside the house was Tucker through via internet.

The computer was on now with Tucker showing both fear and concern for his friend.

_"Sam! Calm down, I think your bed had enough of cruel and unusual punishment for now." _Tucker said.

Sam's eye twitched. "This is no time for joking Tucker! You should be freaking out too!"

"I did that last night after watching the news Sam. I had all the time I needed before clearing my head." Tucker replied. "I'm just worried about you."

Sam just flopped onto her bed to hide tears that were coming down. She couldn't believe this was happening in the first place and her best friend was taking this so cooly.

"Sam! Sam!" Tucker called out to her. "Are you cr-"

_Bing_

"Hey it's Jazz!" Tucker said in surprise. "I'm inviting her in now."

Jazz came to view with a half-hearted smile. "Hi guys."

Tucker replied back. "Hi Jazz. Is Danny alri-"

"Where's Danny! I want to know what's going through his head now!" Sam's eyeliner was smearing through the tears and to Tucker, it was a more scary sight than it needs to be.

Jazz was taken aback by the sudden outburst and gets a little angery. "Sam. Calm down, you sound like you just had a bad break up." Jazz said flatly.

Sam ignored that comment. "I want an explanation on why Danny just dropped our home town like it was yesterday's trash! And I want Danny here to tell just that!"

"Sam! Please try to see it from Danny's point of view. Stress, school, pressure, and trying to fulfill other expections when everybody is against you. You would explode too if that was you and I for one am suprised that Danny lasted so long!" Jazz yelled.

Tucker watched as a fight was happening before him.

"Just give Danny time Sam. But then again, it's his powers and life. He should be doing whatver he wants with them, not do what others want him to do." Jazz tried to reason.

Sam slammed her hands on the table infront of her. "It's the right thing to do Jazz and it's not like he's going to use them to do anything else, so why not help others? The town surely needs it now!"

Jazz threw her hands up. "Morals won't mean anything when a person stops caring! Sam- Dammit!"

Sam cut off the connection and Tucker for one was surprised. Did Jazz just curse?

He looked at Jazz who took a deep breath for the moment. She put her hands to her face and groaned. "This is my fault. I should have waited a few more days for Sam too calm down." Jazz said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I totally understand what you're going about." Tucker said with a crooked smile.

Jazz smiled back. "I know you do Tucker, after all, you and Danny have been together for nearly all your lives. It's only natural for a person who's like a brother to Danny to catch these changes."

"You got that right!"

* * *

Summers up people, but I'm sure you all have the time and energy to review. It gives us writers an idea how you guys reacted to our chapters :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi. And my God is Pokemon Conquest a game I love!

I got the game a few days ago, and even though it's different from the usual Pokemon game, the strategies you can come up with it are endless! I always thought it would be nice to actually command Pokemon instead of ordering them around. Don't get me wrong, the usual pokemon games are amazing (Though they really need to make more remakes and back tracks into the old regions instead of making news ones with more outlandish looking pokemon. No offense.) and the plots are getting more interesting through each game (Sadly the plots are becoming very short and easy to go throught.), but the thought of controlling the pokemon physically like in Mystery Dungeon and Conquest (not Ranger, since everything you do is with a top) is more what I think a real pokemon battle would be like.

And again, I don't give spoilers. #1 Rule. _Period. _You can read the rest of the rules in my Bio.

And to answer a question in the reviews, I don't particularly believe there is such thing as the 'strongest', 'weakest', or 'smartest'.  
Think of it this way.  
_  
-Amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic.-  
_  
You have to understand that there are other people striving for the best and the person in 'first' place doesn't last forever. And please do not get technical on this. It's just a motivational thing.

And alot of you may have notice that my PM is disabled. Why? I like this as a public thing and that ideas are meant to be spread. As said before, original ideas are so hard to come by and the fact that over thousands maybe even millions of people here on this site have those original ideas, but they think to themselves _" It's not good enough" _or something similar. On this DP or DP/TT archive, we notice a trend here. Tragedy, angst, hurt/comfort; The fall of a hero that rises back even better. Why do we see this over and over again?

Because it has potential. People see it, even the amateurs like myself. But the problem is delivering it where it can reach its peak. Share the ideas instead of keeping it to youself. If you're not going to use it then give it to somebody you know that can make it flourish.

By the way, I'm almost done with the plannings of Ch.14, but that also means that Ch.15 and up isn't outlined or planned. After Ch.14 is up, it might be awhile for the next chapter to be up because I like to have atleast two more chapters planned ahead.

Thank you for your patience and reviews.

* * *

A few days have past and Tusk was on Danny's head flying over to Clockwork's tower. Danny had the time to spare since to activity in his house increased alot because of a sudden decrease of ghosts, mostly the ghost cops, and left the ghost hunters paranoid thinking that there will be a next big attack.

"Wow! I still can't get over how soft your hair is." Tusk said while rubbing his cheek on a lock of hair. "It's softer than my fur too and has that comfortable cool feeling like when to lay down on a pillow or blanket for the first time after a while only it doesn't go away."

_Uhhh... What? _Phantom was just inside their mental bubble relaxing listening to the squirrel ramble.

Fenton was more awkward with the situation.

"Take it as a complement my valet." Tusk said. "As getting complements from the great Ratatoskr are far more than a blessing from a God."

Danny rolled his eyes. The last few days with the squirrel gave him a general idea of him: Arrogant, overly self-confident, and has a powerful kick. He mainly go with ignoring Tusk when he can.

Then he felt Tusk jump up and down on his head. "Hurry it up! I can see the old Stop-Watch's house."

"Just for you, I'll go slow as possible." Danny replied back.

Tusk merely thumped his foot. "Don't you sass me, you insignificant being." The squirrel shot back.

As Danny was about to land, he saw the door open revealing Clockwork.

"Hello Daniel, Ratatoskr." Clockwork greeted.

Tusk just waved. "Hey there Pocket Watch!"

Danny glided over a bit closer. "Hi Clockwork."

Clockwork gesture Danny in and they all went down a familiar hall.

"And you need to lighten up Clocky." Tusk started. "With all your formality crap, you'll eventually become one of your clocks here; Tick tocking machines that all sound the same driving everybody around you mad! And besides, it will surely be a sight to see with the observants right?"

Clockwork risisted the urge to roll his eyes knowing his old friend hasn't changed a bit. "And I see you haven't changed a bit Ratatoskr. How was Italy?"

"è stato fantastico!(1)" Tusk merrily replied. "The bastardo(2) of a Doge(3) kept on being an idiot! and send his forces to Venice ultimately losing everything. It was so fun to watch! Why can't humans today slaughter eachother like they used to in the past?" Tusk somewhat pouted. "It's not the same with killing eachother with guns and how do you know eachother?"

Clockwork just ignored that last question. "How are you Daniel?"

"Good." Danny replied. "Alot better than I thought."

Clockwork nodded and continued to lead the way to the study.

"And you should really add a little colour for your watchtower, you know? I know the c'lock and gears' theme is cool and all but blue, green, and brown is getting kinda old." Tusk went on tugging on a lock of hair.

"Hey!" Danny shouted at Tusk as he was taking a seat. "Easy on the hair! There's plenty of chairs here, why don't you get one of those?"

"Your hair is not as important as the world!" Tusk yelled and turned to Clockwork. "How is the world going to be by the way?"

Clockwork shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "Things are as they should be and has already taken the course to see it that way. You don't need to worry."

"You know with all your cryptic talk, I hope your head explodes from all the overloaded information you weren't able to spew out because of the Observants." Tusk said pointing a finger.

Clockwork just stared at him while Danny just sat there with a look on his face.

_What the hell? Though I kinda do agree with him..._Phantom commented.

"What? You know it's true! One day, you the great master of time, will break down and scream in insanity and start to mess up the timestreams ending the world we all know and love, replacing it with a different time with hundreds of paradoxes of ourselves freaking out wondering what the hell is going on." Tusk stated. "And why are you even surprised?! You already saw this conversation anyways!"

Clockwork rubbed the bridge of his nose muttering something out of hearing. Danny felt the squirrel make himself more comfortable into his hair knowing the little rodent was satisfied. He decided to speak up.

"What is the end of the world thing anyways?" Danny asked.

_If the crazy people are right, I'll have a new respect for them._Phantom said.

"It's just some idiot trying to find Yggdrasil for power endangering the human world and Ghost Zone in the process." Clockwork glared at him. "What? As long I didn't tell him who the idiot is, all should be well." Tusk said nonchalantly.

"It's Vlad isn't it." Danny deadpanned.

_Well atleast we know which legend Vlad was after. _Phantom said.

_Tusk isn't really subtle is he._

"See! He's smart enough to figure it out and he was going to find out anyways how the Ghost Zone is pratically a field of gossiping little birds right now."

Clockwork merely groaned. "The Observants will be on my tail for this, and hopefully yours too."

Tusk merely laughed at that. "They'll be observing me laughing at their lazy asses when I'm gone. They don't do nothing but stare at your viewing screens Clocky, what the hell are they going to do to me?" Tusk lightly pulled on Danny's hair again.

Danny glared up at Tusk. "Where is Yggdrasil anyways that Vlad can't find it?" Danny asked.

Tusk leaped onto the desk infront of them landing on one foot and flared out his arms dramatically. "Everywhere!"

Danny combed his hair with his hand. "I though Yggdrasil was a tree."

"There is a reson it's called the _world_ tree." Tusk said. "Same reason why I'm called the Traveler. You need to listen more."

Clockwork coughed to get their attention. "I believe it's time for you to go Daniel, it's almost 7 o'clock."

Danny's eyes widened and quickly flies off with a quick 'thanks' leaving Tusk behind. The little nut brown squirrel turned to the Time master with a suspicious gleam.

"I though you hate it when outsiders come into these things." Tusk said.

Clockwork just chuckled. "With Daniel, it doesn't matter anymore."

Tusk just raised an eyebrow but brushed it off.

* * *

Maddie had her hands on her hips after yelling at Danny about being late. Well... he wasn't tachnically late, but with this ghost invasion anything can happen even inside the ghost shield. But even so, she knows she has been doing alot of this for the past few months and it worried her to no end for her little baby.

It seems like Danny was drifting apart from her so quickly even after rekindling their mother-son relationship on there science-turned-camping trip from the DALV industry, but in the last 3 or four months, something seemed to make Danny avoid his own parents and she was hoping it wasn't fear. The times when Danny would sometimes look scared to be near them even though he didn't show it, all she needed to do was to look at his eyes and it broke her heart to no end.

At the same time she did also noticed that him and Jazz were alot more closer than they used to be and knew that Jazz knew somewhat what is going on in her brothers mind. She would not stand to have her child to be afraid of his own parents no matter the reason.

Maddie took a side glance and watched her son closed his room door. She walked up the stairs and headed toward Jazz's room and slowly opened it finding her daughter sitting on the bed scribbling into a black journal with a psychology book by her side.

Maddie narrowed her eyes when Jazz looked up and panicked quickly putting away the journal hiding it under a pillow. Is she hiding something from her too?

"Mom!" Jazz exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're not busy with the ghost hunt?"

Maddie just smiled. "Sorry for scaring you sweetheart, but I need to ask you something." She walked over and sat on the bed.

Jazz was giving her full attention to her mother, but a full minute pasted before Maddie started talking.

"Do you, do you know what's going on with Danny?" Maddie asked. "And please, don't spare me anything, honey."

Jazz sighed. "I think you should asked Danny Mom."

"But Danny won't tell me anything even if I tried!" Maddie persisted.

Jazz shook her head. "And because you're automatically assuming that makes everything much worse than you want, and even if it's true, atleast you let Danny know that you care." Jazz put a hand on Maddie's shoulder. "And it would be wrong for me to disclose stuff that Danny said to me because it tells me he trusts me. Keep trying mom but don't drive him in a corner because it will only make Danny retaliate back at you."

Maddie put her hands to her face and raked them back through her hair. "But it seems that would be the only way to make him tell me whats going on."

"Mom, I know, and Danny knows, that you and dad love us and always care for us but because you spend so much time on your work you guys forget to show us that. Mom, we know you love us, but because of that we needed to learn how to be independent to care for ourselves and give you the space you guys need for your work." Jazz smiled. "Everything will be fine mom, but for now, keep us safe and focus at the ghost invasion. Okay?"

Maddie just sighed and left the room and Jazz let a breath of relief come out. She got up and closed the door and pulled out the black journal from its hiding place and looked at the cover. Danny's DP symbol adorned the center and she traced her hands across it. It was a journal for Danny's cognitive-behavior so she can tell what's going on through his mind through the conversations she has with him. She would never let her mother or anyone for the matter find or read this, she would personally burn it and do whatever she can to keep her brother safe. Jazz knows that this town isn't worth anything that Danny once thought it was because there are somethings that are worth giving up.

* * *

Danny was soaring through the night skies toward the clocktower until he was suddenly shot by a pink blast. The ghost boy was knocked into an abandoned building and came out to seeing a glaring Plasmius hands lit up by his ecto-energy.

"What the hell Plasmius?! What is your problem?" Phantom asked.

_I will be feeling that tomorrow._ Fenton sighed.

Plasmius pointed a finger at his. "My problem is you my dear boy and I am merely taking my frustration out." Vlad said simply charging an ecto-blast.

Phantom face deapanned. "You- your kidding me right? I haven't bothered you in months, nearly a half a year, and suddenly I became the shit of all your problems."

The Fenton RV came in sight and the two ghost hunters rushed out of their vehicles screaming and yelling threats at them. They were ignored.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Plasmius said sarcastically sending a blast at Danny which he easily dodged.

"I don't know whether to laugh at your childishness or pat myself on the back." Phantom then shouted in frustration. "Go away you prick and leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you." Phantom said.

Jack was about to fire until Maddie stopped him and turned on a camera in her goggles. "Information." Maddie whispered. Jack nodded understanding and watched.

Vlad scoffed. "Do you really think your problems are worse than mine? I've been planning months for everything to fall in place only for you to somehow to ruin everything I've worked for!"

Maddie perked. So Phantom wasn't just bothering them?

"Uhh, newsflash Vlad, I'm trying to save myself and others from a crazy fruitloop that doesn't know that he can't always get what he wants!" Phantom hissed.

Vlad growled. "I am your superior. The better and the more experience, and it baffles me that you still refuse my offer to stand by my side and join me to rule the rest of these hopeless idiots."

Maddie frowned at that. Was Phantom truly stopping evil ghosts? Her thoughts were cut off when Agent E came up behind her scaring her for the moment.

"What's the situation?" Agent E asked.

Maddie looked back at the ghosts. "They're just arguing."

"Yeah, because a silver spoon jammed down my throat totally appeals to me. I won't say it again Vlad! Go away and leave me alone!" Phantom shouted.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Don't make me scoff Daniel your temper tantrums are merely a phase. I am, after all a patient man."

Phantom's hair flickered to life. "Temper tantrum?!" He said under his breath. "I'll show you a temper tantrum you fucking prick!"

All it took was a deep breath and nobody knew what hit them.

* * *

Summers up people, but I'm sure you all have the time and energy to review. It gives us writers an idea how you guys reacted to our chapters :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi.

I know I said that Ch 15 isn't planned out last chapter (It kinda is now), but shouldn't this message be like a relief to ya'll? I mean, I am continuing this story with no indication of stopping! I would hate myself to no end if I stopped something that I took my time to plan and just stopped because I didn't feel like it.

For me that would been a waste of time and a perfectly good composition notebook thrown out the window. I like to finish what I started, especially what if I put more effort into it than my school projects.

And I did set a time limit on myself on when to post right? 2 days to atleast a month. So don't ruffle your feathers about it.

Just to ask, how many of you know and like Detective Conan or Magic Kaito? I have plot bunnies all over the place and those two anime/manga are in some of those ideas. Don't worry, I won't immediately start on them because they are currently ideas. Ideas that haven't been fully developed until said otherwise.

And please don't ask me what are the ideas until I decided they're not worth my time, because that would be telling. Just tell me what you guys think about it and move on to whatever you were doing. I'll let you guys know when I'm done brainstorming on this.

Here's the translation from last chapter. This is all done through google translate so it might not be all accurate, but hey, you take what you can get.

_(1) è stato fantastico!_ -It was great

_(2) Bastardo _-Bastard

_(3) Doge_ -Leader, Duke

Thank you for your time and input. It will be processed.

* * *

Maddie was currently disturbed how much power Phantom had and nevered showed. Many thoughts swirled around her as she and Jack tried to come up why Phantom would hide away his powers like that and how they never noticed.

Maybe it was the fact that Phantom never bothered with them everytime they confronted him. The ghost boy never really sent an ecto-blast towards there way except during the time the previous ghost invasion happened. Besides that, nothing.

She always like to compare ghosts to the strongest ones she ever encountered and she had to bite her lip as she realized that she has been comparing Phantom's power to other ghosts recently. At first she thought none of it seeing that because he didn't bothered with them, she thought he was just as powerful as every other ghosts out there, then he became a complete annoyance when she and Jack went ghost hunting out in the town.

Everywhere there was a ghost sighting, Phantom was already there beating them to it. He would constantly catch and release the ghosts as if he were fishing! And because he was so good at it, the ghost hunters around him would struggle to find even a minnow.

It seems that she was underestimating Phantom's power and intentions this whole time. A ghost of his caliber can easily take over this town and if he was smart enough, maybe the world.

Maddie shook away the thought. That was silly, they also had people even smarter than ghosts, but looking back on last night's event...

She shuddered for the moment.

Maddie never in her life heard such an awful noise. It felt like it came at her so slowly but at the same time so quickly when she was thrown off her feet from that... wail! She remembered the way everything around Phantom started to crumble away from him, flying off like something blasted it away especially the Wisconsin ghost seeing he got the brunt of the horrid attack.

Maddie quickly grabbed her usual gear and started to exit the front door. A patrol would help her forget about it.

When she did exit out of it, she was surprised to see Sam running towards in her direction with angery determination plastered on her face.

The moment Sam saw Mrs. Fenton come out the door, she sighed a breath of relief. She was finally able to get out of the house because of the noticeable decrease in the ghost invasion. Her parents finally backed off and was able to escape the constant watch over her.

"Sam! What in the world are you doing out here!?" Maddie practically hissed out. "There is a ghost invasion and you're out here?!"

Sam cringed at the tone. "Sorry Mrs. Fenton, I just wanted to see if Danny and Jazz was okay."

Maddie still frowned but sighed. "Just get inside before you get hurt. Both Danny and Jazz should be in the kitchen with the Titans."

Sam hurried inside quickly marching her way into the kitchen.

The Titans were in the kitchen watching the video footage Maddie brought in from the night before with the Fenton siblings. They couldn't believe how much destruction Phantom laid by just screaming his lungs out! They heard it and thought something was _dying._

Jazz on the other hand was giggling softly containing in a laugh so nobody would notice. Past the destruction, she thought it was cute to see her brother throw a hissy fit. When Danny was younger, he was pretty tame for a toddler and never cried about anything, so she didn't see or hear much from him.

Danny right beside her was throughly flustered at the video. Fenton could't believe this happened.

_Hey! I let out some of our pent up anger. I say I was pretty refreshed after that._Phantom said.

Fenton was still blushing in embarrassment. _But it was so humiliating! Especially that it's on tape! Mom probably will give it to a reporter to show what happened if the topic is brought up._

Danny didn't see Sam come up to him.

_Calm yourself! And don't worry about it, all they'll know that Phantom did it._ Phantom said.

_But still..._

Fenton chose that moment to look up. A resounding smack was heard throughout the kitchen and all the occupants, besides Danny, couldn't help but cringe at the sound.

"Danny Fenton You better give me a good reason right now instead of running away you coward!" Sam screamed at Danny. The Titans were utterly confused on what just happened.

Jazz quickly held back Sam before the darker girl can claw Danny's eyes out and give enough time for Danny to collect himself. Fenton was holding his stinging cheek taking in on what just happened.

_What the hell!_

"You better tell me now! Because I'll personally kill you all the way!" Sam screamed on. "Why!"

Jazz tried to calm the screaming girl but Sam wouldn't listen to any of it and kept on saying words that didn't made sense to the Titans. She was eventually dragged into the living room with an annoyed Danny following arguing back.

"Maybe it was because I got sick and tired of these people putting me down!" Danny yelled.

Sam gave him a unbelievable look. "Put you down?! You've taken alot more degrading insults before! Why in the world do you care now?!"

Titans couldn't help but listen to the arguement. With all the yelling, it was hard not to and with the awkward tension around them, they needed a distraction.

"It's your fucking responsibility!" Robin perked at that. "Why don't you go out there now and-"

Danny gritted his teeth. "No! It's not my responsibility and it never was Sam! You can think otherwise but I don't owe these people anything and I'm not going to waste my time and energy to help them!" Danny's voice was getting louder.

Who was them? Robin couldn't help but wonder. Did the youngest Fenton get into a Gang or something and finally got enough of it? Robin wondered what Danny got himself into before. A feeling at the back of his head couldn't help but suggest that it might be connected to Phantom. His gut feelings never steered him wrong... maybe when he was overly paranoid.

"Then what about me? Tucker? Your par-" Sam was cut off.

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Oh no you don't. You will not put a guilt trip on Danny, Sam. I told you before that this was Danny's life and choice so stop dictating Danny's life!"

"Dictate?! You think I'm trying to control Danny?!" Sam screeched.

"I know you're trying to control Danny!" Jazz said back.

Sam huffed. "Maybe I am because they need help and Danny isn't doing anything!" She pointed towards the window.

Jazz suddenly grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and brought her face to face. "They do have the help." Jazz hissed quietly. "They have my parents, the GIW, and even brought the Titans in for help. They got help that Danny never had and I'm not going to throw my little brother back in there like a rag doll."

Robin could only hear bits and peices of what Jazz was saying, but it didn't help at all.

Jazz was pushed back as Sam screamed in frustration and marched into a random room and locked herself in it.

Danny just huffed and went to his room to cool off.

When Jazz heard Danny's room door close she began pulling on fer hair flopping on the couch behind her.

"Why now?" Jazz groaned.

Robin entered the living room. "Will they be fine?" He asked.

Jazz sighed. "They'll be fine, well, atleast Danny will be. Sam, however..." She just trailed off.

Robin, with all seriousness, asked Jazz. "Is Danny in some sort of gang or that type of thing? Because it sound pretty bad."

Jazz bit her tongue for a moment and then bursted out laughing. "Danny? In a gang? That is impossible. _Period._ Thanks for the laugh though, I needed it." Jazz ambled towards her room leaving a steaming Robin.

He can't believe that happened for a second time!

* * *

Phantom was flying to shrug off any more negative feelings from before. He was heading to the clocktower to relax and let Fenton brood.

_I do not brood dammit!_Fenton shouted.

Phantom just rolled his eyes and then saw Raven standing on the walk way leaning on the safety railings. He was about to fly off until Raven called him out.

"Wait!" Raven yelled out. "I just want to talk!"

Phantom sighed, he wanted to leave but a feeling made him float down towards the Dark Titan. "What do you want?"

Raven was surprised for a bit. She really didn't think that the ghost boy would actually be willing to talk to her.

"I'm going to be blunt about it. We need your help with this invasion." Raven said.

Phantom just stared at her and then started to chuckle as he ran a hend through his hair.

"I will never become a hero again." Phantom just said. "But I'll be willing to protect the ones I care about." He then added.

Raven nodded. She can understand that.

"Is it okay if we can meet to talk? With the other Titans?" Raven asked.

Phantom blinked. "I don't know, I kinda don't want to fight." Danny scratched to back of his head nervously.

Raven shook her head. "Just us Titans. Just to talk."

She watched Phantom stretched his body and heard various pops of the joints. "How about 11 tonight?" Phantom suggested.

Raven nodded. "I'll tell the others." And she flew off.

* * *

A few hours later Raven came back with the whole team and just arrived at the top of the tower hearing a incoherent, squeaky voice.

"I'm sorry!" They heard Phantom's echoed voice.

The Titans saw Phantom sitting on the railings with a brown lump on his head. Contrasting it to his white hair almost made it look black.

Tusk stomped his foot. "You left me!" Tusk shouted. "Clockwork froze me and tied me up until the damnable Observants came!"

"I'm sorry!" Phantom said again. "I forgot and was in a rush, cut me some slack!"

"How the hell do you even know Clockwork anyways?" Tusk huffed changing the subject.

Fenton shifted and Phantom grimanced. "Bad future."

Raven couldn't help but wonder when she heard this, but snapped out of it when Beastboy shouted.

"Cool!" Beastboy smiled at the Squirrel.

Phantom jumped startled and floated a ways facing the Titans.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tusk pulled his hair. "I was nearly thrown off!"

Robin came up. "Phantom you need to came back and help this town again." He said with all seriousness.

Phantom just laughed at this making Robin staem once again at being laughed at. What the hell was so funny?!

"Please can you tell me what is humorous about our request?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg scratched his head in confusion. "Yeah."

Phantom just waved them off.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Raven said.

Robin growled. "But why won't you come back to protect this town? Your white aura means protection right?!"

Raven couldn't help but face palm, it looks like she would need to explain things better and tell them what was considered rude to a ghost.

"Yeah, but it also means perfection, completion, balance, purity and, insanity which I'm kinda iffy about." Phantom shrugged and then narrowed his eyes. "And who the hell do you think you are anyways? Don't come to me like you know everything!"

Robin backed off and Starfire started. "But this town needs the help. Please?"

Phantom huffed. "This town doesn't even want my help and they already have it."

Robin pointed out into the open where the partly destroyed town was. "Does that look like the town has help?!" Robin asked angerily.

"I've been doing this alone with little to no assistance, so why the hell are you complaining? There's five of you and one of me. If your going to complain about taking out one of the weakest ghosts, then leave!" Phantom shouted at the Boy Wonder and then smirk when he saw the expression on his face. "I'm sorry, did I bruise your ego?"

Tusk jumped off of Danny's head and onto the railings by Cyborg. "Hey! What does it feel like to be half machine?"

Cyborg just stared at the odd looking brown squirrel. Tusk just stared back.

"Are you going to answer me or look at me like an idiot.?"

Beastboy came up with a happy face. "Wow! I never met a talking squirrel before."

"And I've met alot of green people." Tusk said then shouted over to Danny. "Hey! Let's go to get me some orange soda!"

Danny face-faulted at Tusk.

"Think of it as making it up to me."

"Please Phantom," Starfire suddenly spoke up. "Why won't you help this town now like you did before?"

Phantom let out a frustrated noise. "Is it hard to believe that I doesn't want to be a hero anymore?" Danny exasperated. "The hero life isn't what I thought it would be and I didn't do it because of it either! A friend thought it would be cool and I did it just to do it. So quite pestering me about it anymore! Man!"

It was silent for a moment until Starfire spoke up again.

"So does this mean we are not enemies anymore?" She asked.

"We were never to begin with." Phantom said.

Starfire squealed. "Oh, please then. What is your full name? What is your favourite colour? Where are you from? What is the Spirit Realm like? And will you be my friend?"

* * *

Summers up people, but I'm sure you all have the time and energy to review. It gives us writers an idea how you guys reacted to our chapters :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi.

This past month was slightly busy for me and the fact that this chapter was alot harder to write than intended because I wanted to put something in it for you readers to see what I was trying to, but I won't tell. I kinda over thought on what should I put into this chapter and threw my compostition book to the wall and told myself that I'll do it later.

It was 2 weeks later until I got my stuff together and got out of my daydreaming. It looks like I was a few days away from my month deadline.

To be honest, I was done planning out this chapter 5 days ago. Be mad.

But on the bright side for me, I got Assassin's Creed I AND II for FREE! Holy shoes! I got it along the painter's tape I need for my little art project. This person was my not-really friend's dad that offered my to go on a campus to see if I was interested on going to that school and I only mentioned that game once along with the tape and few hours later after I got home he came back with what I wanted! I still haven't played it though... probably not for a while because I'm concentrating on Pokemon soulsilver. I restarted it and currently I'm training many different pokemon for future battles because I'm too proud to lose a single battle.

But that's what I call Christmas in July baby!

And also from the reviews "Memory Blank" doesn't really count as a reboot in my story if you are talking about Danny's split-personality thing. Danny just got his memories erased and that does not really back up the reason why Danny has the split-personality the way "Identity Crisis" does.

And the Alot vs A lot thing:  
I've been told many things about this grammar issue and I'm just going the way I've been taught to use it. For me I've been told that "a lot" means a space to park your car or a place to build something and "alot" means many. And yes, there will be a few more "alot"s before I can conform properly.  
Thank you for clearing that up and as for the grammar issues in my thing, as I said before this is not beta'd nor will it ever be. And I'll try to fix them every 10 chapters I write. I will miss a few, but as a human, that's okay.

And is it really wrong to retaliate to negative comments? As a person, I know when to walk away from a issue but somethings are too good to pass up especially if it's on the internet. And besides, I've help boosted egos of this community :)

And besides, we're all hypocrites.

Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Starfire looked at Danny expectantly as she waited for an answer. Her green eyes bore into Danny making Fenton nervous as he backed into the mentle plane until he was forcibly pushed out by Phantom.

Fenton growled silently _Coward!_

_Hey! This is merely payback from before!_ Phantom answered back _It's time to pay your_ dues.

Fenton then felt four more pairs of eyes on him. Raven especially when she felt a bit of annoyance, but surprisingly to himself instead towards Starfire like she would expect.

"Uh... Danny Phantom, I don't really have one, Amity Park, it's big and green and sure?" Danny answered out slowly not sure if he got it all.

Starfire squealed in delighty as she floated higher into the sky before shoving her face into Danny's with big eyes.

"Will you please show me you powers of ice then? They shine brighter and are mare beautiful than any Centauri Moon Diamond I have ever laid my eyes on." She said as her eyes sparkled.

Before he could answer Tusk jumped onto Danny's head thumping his foot. "Will you hurry up? That orange soda isn't buying itself you know!"

Danny shrugged off the squirrel as his eyes turned blue creating a ice diamond for the excited Tamaranian.

And there it was again. Robin's thought process suddenly shot up again in semi-realization.

It was painful for Robin because he knows these feelings mean that he was grasping something so obvious but can't because it wasn't at the same time. The back of his head kept on screaming out to him as he tried to figure it out but couldn't pull out the necessary facts to put two-and-two together.

"Goddammit!" Tusk yelled out pullinng on Danny's white locks. "Don't you dare ignore me!"

Raven floated over and looked at the squirrel with curious eyes. She had never seen a creature like it before.

"Who exactly are you?" She asked.

Tusk looked over to the Dark titan in mid pause of pulling hair. He hopped on the railings once more and cleared his voice.

"I am Ratatoskr or also known as Tusk! The traveler." He said dramatically.

Raven's eyes widened and nodded dumbly at him. She never thought that she would be meeting a Norse Mythology legend in the middle of a ghost town.

She knew the squirrel was alive and powerful and not a ghost which came out strange to her but now that she knew who she was dealing with, she immediately understood why.

Immortals like Ratatoskr and the Thunder brothers were legends from a time before. Many legends are made up but many others are very true. But because there were so many to even count, no one, not even the greatest of minds could distinguish from a tale to the truth.

She then saw Tusk puffed up in an air of arrogance. "You have been awed by my presense! You have been awed by my presense!" Tusk smirked at the reaction but then turned angry. "Why couldn't you have that look?!" Tusk yelled at Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'll be leaving now." Tusk jumped back onto his perch.

"Damn straight you are. To the store!"

Starfire smiled at them. "Thank you for the gift friend-Danny." She held up the ice crystal.

Danny waved and dissappeared.

* * *

A few days has passed and Vlad was head towards Fenton Works to discuss the 2 weeks deadline that was in three days.

He saw Starfire fly towards the giant building with a smile seeing her patrol was uneventful. The decrease in ghost activity was steady which peeved him because he didn't issued the order.

_-Flashback-_

Vlad lightly shook a Fenton thermos that had muffled yells coming from it. He spent the last few days recovering his hearing from his not-so thought out encounter with Daniel and he still felt and hearing the ringing and buzzing occasionally but that was okay.

This time, his plans will ensure what he wants no matter how painful the outcome maybe for him or to Daniel because time will eventually erase the damage that was done no matter how long it takes.

He was doing this for his own benefit for now because it seems that any plan Vlad has made like the Infi-Map, the cloning, or anything that Daniel dug his nose in seemed to fall apart and become ruined one way or another. He almost felt bad for the little badger.

A knock came at the door breaking his thoughts.

"Come in." Vlad said.

Skulker walked theough the doors with the usual expression on his face when dealing with Plasmius.

Vlad smiled. "Ahh! Skulker! I see that you recieved my message." Vlad stood up from his chair and walked up to Skulker. "Now can you tell me why that the ghosts are not terrorizing this town?" Vlad restrained to the anger in his voice but still evident that it was there.

Skulker scratched the back of his head. "Well Plasmius, everyone was getting bored of this town..."

"Bored?" Vlad looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes bored. It was the ghost boy that made it a challenge to get through the portal and even made bets to see who lasts the longest out in the human world. Everyone thought the Titans will be even a bigger challenge only to be disappointed." Skulker finished.

Vlad blinked. "They made bets? On who would last the longest?"

Skulker looked surprised. "You mean you didn't know? Alot of the ghosts gave up on the human world. They're merely crossing over just to mess with the ghost child."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "This plan was a failure from the start."

_-End Flashback-_

Vlad sighed at the memory as he knocked on the Fenton's door. He was greeted by a tired Danny whose face fell at the sight of him. He just walked away leaving the door open.

Vlad came throught the door seeing young Daniel flopped onto the couch.

He came over with a fake smile. "I will get you back for that night." Vlad growled out.

Danny waved him off. "Whatever." He muttered out. "Just get on with your business."

Vlad glared at Danny for his response. He was about to say somethinguntil Robin walked in.

"Mr. Masters? What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

Vlad turned to the boy wonder and answered. "I'm here to remind you all about the deadline, but the noticeable decrease of ghost activity is promising." Vlad said smoothly with a smile. "But the fact we still need to find the ghost boy is still evident." He said as he looked over to Daniel.

Daniel was just laid there with his eyes closed apparently not listening making Vlad's eye twitch in annoyance. He then looked at Robin again who had a scowl formed on his face at the last part of what Vlad just said.

"Phantom won't be a hero anymore and seems like he won't be swayed in any way either." Robin informed the billionaire.

Vlad just looked at Robin blandly. "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"My team and I met up with him. We know we couldn't handle ghosts the way Phantom does, but in the end he didn't help us." Robin said.

Vlad played with his finger nails to stave off the irritation that was building as he eyed Daniel which didn't go unnoticed by Robin. "Surely the Ghost Boy has a reason for not taking up the mantle again. Did he tell you?" After all, this is Daniel we're talking about. The reckless, clueless, and head-strong boy.

"He just said he didn't want to be a hero anymore and that was it." Robin answered.

It's just one wrong after another.

Raven walked into the living room with a cup of tea in hand with Beastboy who overheard most of the conversation. Beastboy smiled at the topic of conversation and joined in.

"Phantom did make a cool new furry friend. It was a talking squirrel and his name was... Rato...Rattata?" Beastboy made a confused face.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy's attempt. "Ratatoskr." She corrected for the changling.

Vlad froze at the name as Beastboy nodded happily. "The little guy was cool! Scary, but cool!"

Vlad nodded stiffly. "Is that so? Can you please leave the room for a moment? I have something to talk about with young Daniel about something."

As the Titans were dismissed leaving Danny and Vlad alone Phantom took over. Vlad turned to face Danny to see the younger's arms and legs crossed over each other with familiar glowing green eyes and a smirk adorning his face.

"Okay you little brat where is he!" Vlad snarled.

Phantom felt an adrenaline rush kicking in making his smirk even wider.

Fenton was getting worried from the sudden change in emotion from his counter-part. _Phantom? Are you alright?_

_Never better Fenton, _Phantom replied, _The fact that I get to rub this in Vlad's face makes me very happy._

_You're not going to do anything rash are you? _Fenton asked.

_I don't really know. I guess we're going to find out. _

Vlad was a bit disturbed at the expression his little badger was making. His green eyes along with that smirk didn't sit well with him. A look of evil didn't suit Daniel.

"What's the matter Vladdy? Where is who?" Phantom feigned innocence. "You have to be clear on what you're asking for."

Vlad growled. "You know what I'm asking for you brat. _Where is Ratatoskr?_" Vlad demanded.

Phantom phased through the couch and stood behind it giving breathing room between himself and Vlad. "Now why would I do that?" He asked giving Vlad a knowing look.

"That's none of your business be-"

"Business?" Phantom cut him off. "You mean your little plans on finding Yggdrasil and whatnot?" He said smiling.

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

Phantom scoffed. "Who doesn't? The whole Ghost Zone practically knows and you expect me to not know?" Then his green eyes glowed brighter. "But what I don't know is why the hell you want me back into the heroing business."

Vlad suddenly reached over the couch and grabbed the collar of Phantom's shirt. "I will make you regret it if you don't cooperate. He said hissing turning his eyes glowing red.

"Ooh, scary eyes," Phantom taunted, "but atleast I don't sound like a spoiled child."

At that moment Cyborg came in with a tall meat filled sandwich looking surprised at what he is seeing. "Am I interupting something?"

Vlad quickly let go of Danny as both their eyes reverted back to their normal human colours. Danny smiled and left the room leaving the excuse making to Vlad.

A moment passed by before Vlad spoke up. "I better get going. Time's awasting! And would you pass this on to the Fenton's? Thanks!" And quickly left the building with alot to think about.

Cyborg now held a Fenton Thermos in hand to give to the Fentons.

* * *

Phantom heard the front door close at the same time Fenton yelling at him.

_You shouldn't have provoke Vlad like_ that! Fenton said _Vlad will get back at us and you know it!_

_ I know, I know_ Phantom chuckled _ But I couldn't help myself. To know that we know something that Vlad doesn't is satisfying to me and it was too good of a chance to pass up._

Fenton sighed and just stopped nagging him. _I__ just hope that nothing bad will happen._

_I for one will not hope for that _Phantom said _Something big will happen because all this trouble has to build up to something._

Fenton shook his head _Please don't jinx that. Let's just go for a walk shall we?_

The town was getting pretty lively again as the ghost activity lessened to the point where it is at a rate the citizens were used to. Harmless terrorizing.

Danny saw a few ghosts fly above him chasing some people, but that was okay. He just stood there and watched.

"Danny!"

The familiar voice made his eyes widen and looked towards the direction it came from.

"T-tucker." Danny greeted.

Tucker came up slapping Danny on the back. "It's been a while dude!"

Danny rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. "You- your not mad?"

Tucker waved him off. "I've known you for life man. It's pretty obvious to me and I knew this would happen sooner or later." Tucker wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder. "So did something interesting happened to you in the last few weeks because I was bored out of my mind!"

Danny's spirit seem to lift and smiled. "If meeting a talking squirrel is interesting, then yes."

"Right." Tucker pointed at him. "You must've gone stir crazy. Last time I checked, squirrels don't talk. Unless it was a ghost squirrel..."

"I wish it was just that," Danny sighed, "the little rat is annoying. Slowly draining my wallet for orange soda."

Tucker blinked. "Onto the next topic of conversation... Have you seen Sam yet? I've talked to her and she was a little mad about your... you know."

Danny cringed and cradled his cheek at the memory. "She came to my house about it and got into an argument a few days ago."

Tucker patted his back. "It's just one after another for you isn't it?"

A scream was then heard in the background making Danny slump his shoulders. "Yeah, but the Titans will take care of that." He said pushing his friend along.

"Dude, you really think the Titans can stop ghosts? Then you obviously haven't been watching the news." Tucker turned around smoothly and shoved his PDA in Danny's face. "A lot of this stuff is just about how the Titans and the GIW are failing at their jobs and lawsuits against the GIW for obvious reasons."

Danny scroll through the articles seeing pictures of the Titans and GIW along with the ghosts that they were fighting. He then saw a picture of Vlad on a podium. It consisted on how the Mayor of Amity Park wants the Ghost Boy back admiting that the town was so much better off with Phantom around.

Danny scoffed. "I'll believe that when pigs fly." Danny turned to Tucker. "Apparently Vlad set up this whole invasion so he could search for a tree."

Tucker blinked. "What?"

"It's a 'world tree' called Yggdrasil. I don't know the specifics but my guess is that it has some kind of power that Vlad wants." Danny said.

"Then what is this invasion for?" Tucker asked. "If he was going to search for a this tree he didn't have to send out an army of ghosts. If I have to guess, he just sent this invasion probably for you just to get under you skin."

For a moment, Danny proceesed the information of what Tucker just said and slapped his forehead in realization. "Of course he would." He grumbled. "Because I get in the way of his plans he needs som-"

An explosion caught them by surprise as dust and debris scattered around the two. Danny squinted open his eyes and saw a green dinosuar crashing through a building and tumbled into another as a bigger black and purple dragon with two familiar amulets aroung its neck followed flying.

In its green claws was Robin trying to fight his way out as the rest of the team held their ground preparing another attack against the giant winged reptile.

Danny recognized him. Aragon wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be until lockdown by his sister Dora and how does he have both amulets? These questions swirled around his head as Fenton's core began to ache painfully. Something was wrong. Something was definately wrong.

Aragon roared out a laughter at his assailants' attempts to stop him. "You mortals are weak," Smoke puffed out of his nostrils. "but this a great way of declaring my freedom after my imprisonment."

Robin helplessly banged his fists onto Aragon's steel-hard claws. "Who sent you?!" Robin demanded despite his position.

Aragon raised the boy wonder eye level and grinned showing his razor sharp teeth. He flicked his forked tongue at him. "Does it really matter human? Because once I destroy you and your little pitiful friends, I'll be hunting down Phantom and hope he shares the same fate as my wretched sister did for what they have done to me." He roared in anger and then it turned into a low chuckle. "And after I'm done here, I'll leave destruction upon my people for betraying me!"

Fenton's core was constricted as he listened to Aragon, especially about his sister.

Aragon scan the area and saw Danny standing a few yards away and growled. "There you are." He effortlessly tossed Robin away who was caught by Starfire and flew towards the young halfa. He took in air and spewed out light blue flames unknowingly giving perfect cover for Danny to transform and put up a quick shield protecting him and Tucker.

The Titans didn't have a good look on who Aragon was flying to and their veiw was further blocked by its flames but when the flames did disperse, they saw Phantom with extended arms holding up a green shield with a civilian inside it.

With Fenton in control, he shot up quickly punching the dragon squarely in the jaw. "Where's Dora you overgrown lizard!" He demanded. "There is no way you could have escaped from her let alone take back the amulets."

Aragon got up and chuckled grinning showing his pearly whites. "Plasmius freed me and in return, a favour." His tail suddenly wrapped around Phantom holding him tightly. "And that's to destroy you!"

Starfire cried out as blue flames engulfed the Ghost Boy once more and as the flames died down Aragon shouted in frustration when Phantom was missing from his grasp. With raging eyes he roared out for his prey to come out and was suprised to be hit with a icy blast.

The ice beam hit Aragon's wings feezing them entirely grounding the dragon leaving it unable to fly. Taking advantage of the situation Fenton rushed and hit Aragon in the jaw on the same place.

The dragon prince fell over by his own weight nearly toppling over the Titians. Fenton looked back to Tucker's direction and sighed in relief that he was okay. A behavior that Raven found strange. Why would Phantom takee concern over a civilian?

She didn't had time to dwel on the matter when she was suddenly slapped out of the air by Aragon's tail. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and caught her on his back at the same time the dragon started to rush at Danny.

With frozen wings dragging across the streets slowing him down, Cyborg and Robin prepare to attack the black dragon until the Boy Wonder saw Phantom's eyes again.

Phantom's eyes were full of angry determination as icy blue eyes went alive, the same eyes that won't leave his mind at peace.

Everyone around Phantom was all of a sudden blinded as Danny released a powerful blue blast when Aragon was a few feet away from him. The dragon felt a cold sensation take over his whole body too quickly for him to register until he was entrapped in ice like a statue.

Everyone blinked opened their eyes to see Phantom punch out the ice where the amulets were hanging and swiftly yanked them off Aragon's long scaly neck. The moment the amulets were off, the Titans were suprised to see the dragon slowly morph into a man with medieval clothing on.

They all saw Phantom grabbed the medieval man by the collar. "Where is Dora?" Fenton demanded as his core pulsated quickly in panic.

"S-s-she was delivered to your parents a-along with some other g-ghost by Plasmius." Aragon stuttered out quickly.

Fenton looked at Aragon in disbelief as his core constricted tighter at the news and before everyone knew it, the ghost boy was gone.

* * *

Summer is half way gone. Hope you students are ready to go back to school! And please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi.

And thanks for waiting for this update. It's is just a couple of days from meeting the deadline and I'm sorry for that.

For this past month I've been running around trying to get situated with my life seeing school is starting soon, trying to find a job and getting in various stuff into this plot in order to make sense for me and for you reviewers.

In the comments one of you guys mentioned about Starfire saying "Foe/Friend (insert name)" unnecessarily and I'm actually surprised that nobody said anything about it until now. My reason of doing this is to make up my lack of bluntness, straight-forewardness, or whatever the word is for Starfire's lack of knowledge of the common idioms that we use in everyday life.

And it worked...kinda...because I wasn't bother because of it. So in the future edits and chapters I've decided to save those titles for Robin, Raven, Danny and future characters. If you can figure out why, I'll congratulate you with a spoiler. It won't be a major spoiler that would ruin the plot for you, but something that would make you wonder why I would do that.

And I hope you guys like my new profile picture I might edit it again. Enjoy.

* * *

The Titans stood dumbfounded when they saw Phantom disappear in a trail of dust flying away to save this 'Dora' girl. Tucker on the other hand wasn't worried for his best friend and his concern for Danny was overriden by his inner geek.

Almost magically he pulled out a notepad and pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

He saw Raven came up to him and his smile got wider but then slightly fell on her question. "Do you know Phantom?"

"Everyone knows Phantom! After all, he is- well was the town's hero." He replied.

Raven shook her head. "I mean on a personal level."

Panic rosed in Tucker. "I wish!" He said a little too quickly. "Phantom's a ghost. He would disappear before I would see him after a fight."

Robin raised an eyebrow and came up interested in the conversation. "Are you sure? Because any in formation would really help us." Then the whole team came staring at Tucker expectantly.

Tucker was now sweating bullets under the gaze of the Titans. "I...Uh...Gotta go home!" He said and then stepped away from them. "I'm needed home to...do...stuff." He finished lamely. "Bye!" And he rushed away.

"He was very fast and suspicious, no?" Starefire said.

Cyborg scatched his head. "Wasn't he one of Danny's friends?" He asked.

Robin looked to the direction Tucker ran off too. "Team I think we have our next plan of action."

* * *

Dani and Princess "Dora" Dorathea were down in the lab of FentonWorks. Dani was strapped down with ecto-restraints on a table while Dora was sitting in an ecto-cage crying out her eyes because of the situation they were in.

"I'm so sorry Lady Phantom." Dora said sobbing into her hands. "My brother was under my care and I should have taken more precaution of what was going on within my own Kingdom."

Dani gave a weak smile her way. "Don't worry Dora! We're in Danny's own home, I'm sure he'll come rescue us." Cheering the princess up.

Dora smiled. "Yes, Sir Phan-"

The lab door suddenly bursted open cutting off Princess Dora. Two excited scientists walked up to Dani with leering smiles as they finally have their first real test subjects.

"Hello Ghost girl." Maddie greeted with slight disdain.

Jack happily came up with the Fenton Zapper. "You'll be the first to be evaporated by this baby," he patted the device, "let's see if there is an afterlife for you ecto-scum."

Dani held her breath as Jack pressed the button waiting for some kind of pain. The Zapper fizzled out a spark otherwise, nothing.

Jack rapidly punched the button trying to make it work. "Why won't this darn thing work?!" He kept punching the buttom until Maddie swiped it out of his hands opening a small hatch on the gun.

Maddie groaned slapping her forehead, "Jack, where are the batteries?" She asked.

Jack took a moment to think tapping his chin. "I...uhh...took it out for the...T.V. remote!" He finally said. "I couldn't find any spares around the house."Jack gave a sheepish grin towards Maddie.

Dani let out a breath of relief as Maddie sighed at her husband's antics and forgetfullness while Jack run up stairs for the batteries.

Maddie glared at the white-haired ghost girl. "Don't think that you'll be getting out of here anytime soon because your existance won't be lingering here in this world any longer." She sneered out.

Both Dani and Dora trembled at the thought but Dani held her ground glaring back at the scientist.

"My cousin will come and save us just you wait!" Dani said. "He'll make you regret for even thinking about hurting us!"

Maddie just laughed at that. "Cousin? You ghosts don't have the intellect to recognize family." Maddie said. "You ectoplasmic malefactors can't concentrate on things like family because you ghosts are too busy trying and failing to achieve your obsessions!" Maddie then came in close, face to face with Dani. "What makes you so different?"

Dani matched her look. "Danny will come and save us. Just you wait!" She shouted. "I know he will so you better watch out lady!"

Maddie's thoughts went to her son when the Ghost girl said 'Danny'. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't really had much interaction with him nor seen him since all this began.

Then her thoughts strayed over to the infamous Ghost boy and then looked over to the Ghost girl. "That's right. You do looked like the that Phantom menace espcially with that jumpsuit. Also one of the reasons why I chose you first as our test subject." Maddie said a little louder.

Maddie then grinned evily. "If he is really your cousin, as you say, and does come and rescue you, it'll be just a bonus for me and my husband seeing we will capture him." She commented. "This house is a mine field, a death trap for you ghosts. There will be no way that you dear cousin can even step into this building without us knowing. It's impossible." She said finally.

Dani's glare didn't faltered at the blue-jumpsuit wearing lady. "I'll see you try." She challenged.

Maddie frowned at the response. The Ghost girl believes that Phantom can save her and her friend as easy as he can fire his ecto-blasts. She didn't think any further into this and huffed away to find her husband.

Dani smirked at the retreating figure feeling the moments victory before giving out a tired sigh. She hoped she was right.

* * *

Danny rushed into the house in his human form.

"Danny!" Jack popped up from behind the couch. "Have you seen the T.V. remote?"

Danny was thrown off by the question. "No." Then he shook his head a bit. "Have you seen mom?"

Maddie came out of the kitchen as if on cue. "I'm right here sweety. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Uhh...There's...a ghost dragon out in down town!" Danny said.

_Smooth Fenton _Phantom said.

_Atleast I didn't lie!_

Excitement took over Jack hearing the news and dragged Maddie into the Fenton RV. Seeing the door slammed shut, Danny rushed into the kitchen toward the door to the lab. He shifted into his ghost form as his whole body entered through the door to find Dora.

_I find it kinda funny that your parents put ghost defenses throughout the entire but the lab. _Phantom said.

Fenton ignored him and started to freak out seeing Dani strapped down on a table. Unpleasant thoughts of disection entered through his mind with his parents on the scalpel end scared him.

"Danielle!" Fenton cried out holding his head with his core pulsating harshly.

Dani's eye twitched. "For the last time, it's Dani!" She shouted out.

Dora's eyes brightened. "Sir Phantom!" The princess cried out in joy.

Fenton proceeded to free the two. He pressed a button on the computer to free Dora and carefully unstrapped the restraints on Dani.

"How in the world did you guys get captured anyway?" Danny asked as he was getting the last of the straps on Dani.

Dora looked down in shame. "It was my fault Sir Phantom. Plasmius invaded my Kingdom so suddenly and freed my brother in the process. Lady Phantom was just passing by and I invited her to the castle when I found out you were her kin. I'm sorry about the turn of events."

Danny just smiled and shoved the two familiar amulets into Dora's hands. "Don't worry about it." He ushered the two toward the open ghost portal until a shocking sensation took over his whole body and fell to the ground in pain.

"Sir Phantom!"

"Danny!"

"Hmm. To think I came down here to find the keys to the RV, I find the ghost boy now at my mercy." Maddie said lightly. "I don't know how you got passed the house's ghost defenses but you aren't getting away now."

Danny tried to get up, but his body started to tingle numbing up into a paralyzed state. Out of pure will power, his fingers slowly flex and looked up to his mother's smug look holding a small taser like gun. Dani got into a stance ready to attack and Dora quickly put on the amulets.

"I'm impress Phantom. Seeing you move and still concious surprises me seeing this is suppose to relinquish all movement and knockout ectoplasmic entities." The ghost hunter kissed the tip of the small gun. "It's called the Fenton Taser, a smaller and weaker version of the Fenton Zapper."

She then pointed the gun at Danny. A whined was heard from the gun as it sparked up out of its barrel but before she shot it Dani sent out an ecto-blast knonking it out of her hand. Maddie hissed in pain as her hand got slightly burned and glared at the offender.

But to her horror, the previous weak looking medieval ghost girl started to grow in size transforming into a light blue dragon. Pearly white teeth was the threat but the blue flames that were leaking through them were the only warning Maddie had before they started spewing out all over the lab destroying and burning everything.

"NO!" Maddie tried to salvage some items and blueprints before they were burned or too burned.

Jack and Jazz rushed into the living room from the loud scream of the fire alarm and the rain from the sprinkler system going off.

"Honey!" Jack and Jazz rushed into the kitchen then towards the lab where the smoke was pouring out of from. "What in blazes happened?!" He rushed into the burning lab and had various items and papers shoved into his arms.

"Put those into safety Jack!" Maddie shouted as she grabbs some more stuff into her arms.

"Mom! Dad! Hurry and get out of there!" Jazz screamed grabbing the fire extinguisher.

It was just an hour later before the fire was completely put out. The three Fentons were in the kitchen drenched from the sprinklers and were currently drying out papers and books with blow driers.

Jazz turned to her mother with concern. "Mom, what happened in there?"

Maddie scowled. "That unforgiving Ghost boy happened." She spat out slamming a fist down to the table.

"What!?" Jack shouted out.

Jazz went wide-eyed. Danny set fire to the lab? It was unbelievable

"He came down to rescue the test subjects. I manage to shoot him but they got away when one of the ghost turned into a dragon and burned everything down." Maddie's fist tightened. "I was so close to capturing that menace."

Silence ensured the whole room. Jazz for one gave a silent sigh of relief at the news. She knew that Danny anything like set fire to the lab, but it's always reassuring to hear it. But she had to wonder, who were the other ghost?

Maddie got up and went down to the lab and surveyed the damage. The walls and other various metal matierals were melted along with shattered glass and broken tables and cabnets but the most important of them all were the burned and charred research and blueprints she wasn't able to save. It was unbelievable that a previous weaking looking ghost who crying her eyes out was able to do so much damage, and now that she thought about it, why didn't she do it before she was caught?

Her knuckles turned white at the sight but her resolve strengthen after the latest event.

But in the end she gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

Dani watched Danny closely in the room Dora provided them with in her castle. The princess herself was trying to fix whatever mess her brother did and reassured her guards and citizens that everything will be okay.

The younger Phantom found it amusing as she watched sweat poured out all over Danny's body as he tried to move and after awhile he gave up the effort.

"You know, your mom did say that little gun was supposed to paralyze and knock out the ghost that was hit. You won't be moving for awhile." Dani said.

Danny ignored her and growled in frustration. He couldn't move or feel anything!

_And who's fault is that_Phantom teased. _Though, I'm kinda ticked off that you did got shot in the first place._

Fenton's eye twitched at that and then his mood went down. _By my own mom too..._

Dani wrapped her arms around by a sudden chill. "Why did it get so cold in here all of a sudden?" She asked.

Fenton looked at Dani questionly until he realized it was him that was making the room cold.

"Sorry Danielle, It's my ice po-OW" Danny glared at Dani who just flicked him in the forehead.

Dani merely smiled. "I told you before, it's Dani with an 'I'."

"Your lucky I can't move right now." Danny said in mock anger. "But when I do, your going to get it."

Dani shrugged him off. "So what were saying about your ice powers? Is that the reason your eyes are blue now?" Dani asked excitedly.

"Yeah, got them a few months ago. My eyes turn blue when I use them, so yeah." Danny answered.

Dani gave an amused smirked. "I guess the people in your town are a lot dumber that I thought." Then she gave a small giggle. "A broken lightbulb is a lot brighter than them. I would think the resemblance between Fenton and Phantom would be obvious now."

Danny gave a confused look. "You act like there blue all the time. Sure I use them every now and then especially in my fights, but it's not like anyone is around to see or care for the moment." Danny said.

"Really?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Dani grabbed a small mirror and put it in front of Danny surprising Fenton and Phantom. Icy blue eyes stared back from the reflective glass and left the Ghost boy wondering.

"I notice they were blue when we escaped from the lab. They never changed back and they were probably blue before you came to save us." Dani said.

Phantom tilted his head in thought until an idea came to him. _Hey Fenton! Switch with me!_

Fenton didn't ask why and they switched. Phantom blinked several times before looking at Dani.

"Better?" And Dani nodded surprised.

Phantom couldn't help it and smirked. _I am definately the smart one._

Fenton scoffed _Whatever._

* * *

Clockwork stared amused into one of his many screens in amusement with Tusk. They were watching the political campaigns from the past and the future to past the time.

"I can't believe we're really doing this with your almighty time powers." Tusk commented.

"When you have forever, entertainment is hard to come by." Clockwork replied.

They stand there for a few more moments.

"What are we waiting for again?" Tusk scratched his head.

"We are waiting for Rien's repsonse Ratatoskr." Clockwork said. "It'll come soon."

Tusk opened his mouth but quickly shut it when one of the windows in the clocktower glowed bright pink. Clockwork floated over and opened it revealing a small sparrow, although a bit larger than the average, with red tail feathers instead of the normal brown.

"Good evening Vedfolnir." Clockwork greeted.

The bird lightly preened its feathers. "Hello Master Clockwork, and please, call me Procella." She said lightly.

"Hey Procella! Long time no see!" Tusk jumped up next to the sparrow.

Procella turned to Tusk with a little hop. "Hello Tusk and it has been a long time hasn't it?" She then hopped again to face Clockwork. "It's a shame that I didn't came here to do small talk." Her feathers ruffled. "Mistress Rien accepts the request as long as the Observants does not get a peep of your meeting."

"Naturally." Clockwork said smoothly. "Seeing this does not concern them. When will she be able to meet?"

"Anytime Master Clockwork and I'll open a portal when you are ready." Procella said.

Clockwork turned to Tusk. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Tusk said.

Clockwork led them to a door and let Procella forward. With a pinkish glow, a key appeared and the sparrow picked it up with her beak and insert it into the key hole. The whole door glowed the same pinkish light and Clockwork opened it floating through it with the others behind.

"Welcome Clockwork." An airy feminine voice said. "Your journey here was uneventful?"

The were greeted with a white endless plane with a pinkish tinted to it along with a large black, wingless dragon resting in their sights. Pink bubbles of various sizes also filled the white void floating aloof in the air slowly, but with a looker closer to these bubbles, one would be able to see many different scenes happening from different places, times and some that seemed out of this world.

One of the dragon's eyes opened showing red gleaming slitted eyes. "Clockwork." A deep gruff voice sounded from its mouth acknowledging the time master's present.

"Nidhoggr." Clockwork greeted and the large reptile closed its eye again to rest once more.

Tusk's fur stood up at the formality. "Man! You guys are a bunch of stiffs! Especially you Malice," Tusk jumped on top of the dragon's head, "haven't changed a bit."

Nidhoggr huffed. "Why must you called me that you little rat." he growled out.

"Because your name means 'Malice Striker'!" Tusk said. "And your stiffeness isn't helping with the my anxiety. It gives me the shivers."

A light giggle resounded throughout the plane and without warning, a girl with pink hair faded into existance beside the group. Her attire was a simple white dress with a eagle talon and feather tied together hanging from neck with her red eyes holding amusement.

"Little Tusk, is right." She said. "But. I guess the situation that is happening does cause for, this tension."

They all gave a silent agreement and a moment passed before anyone said anything.

"Rien," Nidhoggr's gruff voice growled out from his mouth, "are you sure this course of action is best?"

The entire scene suddenly change into a meadow with a forest background. The winds blew and the tall grass danced along with it in waves, but the pink bubbles remained in sight.

The pink haired girl picked a yellow flower smiling to herself. "No. It's not." She picked the petals off slowly. "But," she quickly said to stop Nidhoggr's yellings, "it'll be something, that benefits us all." She ended.

Clockwork leaned into his time sceptre. "Yes, quite so, and if we play this out right we'll finally be rid of the tainted piece of the Heart." He added.

"Your meddling far too much with what is not to be concerned with but as long as it does not concern me, do what you will." Nidhoggr said. "But if your plans effect my world drastically, there will be hell to pay." He then huffed. "There is already too much going on, I don't need it to be stacked because of you."

Clockwork chuckled. "You may find our meddling quite entertaining in the future."

"Bah."

* * *

Plasmius and Skulker were floating in the middle of nowhere of the Ghost Zone. Skulker was holding out his arm surveying the area as Plasmius stood behind him looking irritated.

"How much longer until we find the blasted place Skulker." Plasmius asked impatiently.

Skulker rolled his eyes. "A ghost that can physically hided his or her lair is hard to find Plasmius," He gritted out, "and even more so if they can control part of the dimensions of the Ghost Zone." Skulker then turned to Plasmius. "Why in the world do you even want to find the Yeti people? From what I've heard, they're too belevolent to even think about working for you."

"I had encountered these creatures before. I was defeated and lost a powerful item I once held and I'm seeking to get it back once more." Plasmius answered. "And when I do I'll be able to find the power I'm looking for in order to rule what is mine."

Skulker stared at Plasmius blankly. _If he wasn't rich, I wouldn't even be standing next_ _to him at this moment..._

"I thought you were looking for a rat of some sort." Skulker said.

Plasmius mood flared. "Daniel is with-holding that information from me and it seems that little rodent won't be much use if I can find it!" He started grumbling to himself making Skulker raise an eyebrow in slight amusement. "And that is why I'm not wasting time on pointless effort especially when I know it will end up in childish bickering.

It was these moments that he was glad the Ghost child tormented his employer. It let's him know that Plasmius wasn't all powerful and invincible because he himself had days where he would want to strangle the life out of the older halfa but too scared of the consequences. And he spoke for many ghosts.

The hunter continued his job until his arm went off beeping signaling that they ran into a deminsional warp. He summoned a pair of binoculars from his right shoulder and looked through the lens scanning the area. A distorted looking snowy island appeared in sight.

"It's here Plasmius." Skulker repoted.

The halfa nodded. "Good, now mark the area and we'll now head back for a plan of action."

* * *

Summer is almost gone. Hurry and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello once again after a long month. I think I will be updating a bit faster again even though school is up.

And I feel the need to do this just incase someone decides to bash on me for making some stuff up.  
**LIST OF DANNY'S POWERS:**  
Transformation (Human to ghost and vice-versa)  
Invisibility and Intangibility  
Flight  
Overshadowing (Data form from "Teacher of the year" and Dream invasion from "Frightmare")  
Ghost energy manipulation (Rays, ball, wave, energy disk, rings, cut through stuff, and shields)  
Duplication  
Cryokinesis (snowballs, shield, touch, construction and ghost senses)  
Ghostly Wail  
Superhuman strength, durability, stamina, agility, speed, equilibrium, reflexes, healing, and some immunity to ghost attacks.  
Ghost Stinger from "Public Enemies"  
Teleportation from "Reality Trip" (Although I might not be using it because it might be him using invisibility and just walked there)  
Spectral Body Manipulation (ghostly tail and body split)  
Telekinesis from "Boxed up Fury"  
Aural Projection from "My Brother's Keeper"  
Power Augmentation (Use ghostly energy to power up a punch, kick, ect.)  
Vacuum resistance (Dust and radiation in space is negated but he still has to wear a helmet to breathe)  
Underwater Breathing  
Exorcism (Get ghosts out of humans or objects)

_Source_  
dannyphantom . wikia wiki / Danny _ Phantom _ (character)

So yeah. All the above is his powers, but not his abilities. Thanks.

* * *

Agent E stood next to the base of the stairs observing the damage. Everything was cooled off but one could still see the steam rise from various objects at different ends of the lab. Fentons and Robin stood next to the G.I.W. agent with narrowed eyes along with Cyborg looking impressed by the damages. Beastboy stood at the top of the stairs because of the overwhelming smell of the smoke and fumes of evaporated chemicals.

"How exactly did this happen?" The white, coated man asked.

A scowl appeared on Maddie's face. "Phantom happened." She spat out. "He somehow found out about his little ghostly friends and freed them while Jack and I were distracted for a few moments."

"What was distracting you?" Robin asked. "I'm sure you wouldn't even take your eyes off the captured ghosts." _If your rants of 'dissecting and painful experiments' were anything to go by. _Robin thought.

"Danny told us about a Ghost Dragon terrorizing the city." Maddie said. "We were about to leave, but I didn't know where the keys were so I checked the lab." Maddie's expression darkened. "And that's where I found that damn filthy ghost in there. I almost had him too if those ghost girls didn't interfere." She finally said with venom.

_Ghost Dragon? _Robin thought suspiciously _I didn't see Danny anywhere near us when we were fighting. It's possible that his friend told him about it but that was just about the same time Phantom flew off to save this 'Dora'…person…_

Robin kept on thinking with his hand to hold up his chin. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom it's possible that they are closely tied together but the idea that they are the same person seems more right than the former idea. There was no evidence to prove this though, but he knows who to go to for it.

Agent E grunted. "And where is young Daniel now?" He asked.

Maddie looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since he told us about the Ghost Dragon." Then a look of horror came up. "Was he possibly kidnapped by ghosts?!"

"What!" Jack shouted loudly. "If those ecto scums dare lay a hand on my boy I'll see it that they're the ones that I'll tear from molecule by molecule!" He cocked a ecto-gun as it whined to life.

As the Fentons raged about, agent E gave a loud coughed to get their attention.

"It may be possibly that your son is working these ghosts." Agent E said calmly after getting their attention. "After all it is quite particular how he would disappear like this."

"How dare you!" Maddie yelled at him furiously."My boy knows very well that ghosts are evil spectral beings and to stay away from them."

Jack popped up beside her. "Yeah! And he also finds the best hiding places too!" He added. "I can never find him when a ghost attack is happening and almost magically he reappears after the fight is over. Though he does have injuries sometimes..." Jack mumbled the last bit.

Maddie nodded. "I just wish he would take a more active role in ghost hunting though." Maddie sighed. "He seems to have all the luck in encountering these things."

Robin perked at this. It was too much of a coincidence to disappear and reappear, but the thought that a live being be alive and dead at the same time is impossible for him to comprehend. But hey, he'd faced stranger things.

Agent E pressed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Parents.

"But still," the agent pressed, "it might be vital that we interrogate your son. He might be cooperating with ghosts because he is being forced to, after all, being the son of ghost hunters is a big target for them." He pushed the last part knowing it will trigger something.

"WHAT!" Everybody winced and rubbed their ears.

Unknown to the group, Jazz was quietly spying on them at the top of the stairs with an unconscious Beastboy on the floor who was knocked out from the fumes.

* * *

Sam found it strange as the town fell back to its normal level of chaos. It was on days like these that she would be out and about with her best friends, but she couldn't even find herself to get up from her soft bed.

It took her a few days to cool off and carefully thought over the recent fight she had with Danny and that chat with Jazz and realize that she was a bit harsh about the heroing thing than she thought. When she looked up to Danny, she would see this amazing hero. This valiant, bold, fearless hero who was invincible in every way because when he was knocked down, he came back stronger and much better than before. He had a large range of powers from the weak telekinesis and electric powers to his ghostly energy and that terrifying wail.

She would never admit it out loud, but it made her swoon.

And she was also used to the whole 'sidekick' thing. Even though they're on equal grounds with their own separate parts that they do best, she can't help but feel that's what she has been the whole time but it makes her feel better to know that she is able to keep Danny straight and alert of ghost attacks and save lives. And for that, she really wanted to make up and say sorry for her overreaction to Danny's renouncement to the town.

But the thing that was stopping her was the everlasting image of Danny's angry face and his flaming hair. She can also easily imagine those green eyes turn blood red like a certain jerk from the future. Danny looked so much like his 'Jerky self' it scared her so much. That ghost brought the end of the world in ten years and that was Danny who brought the end of the world.

She had been thinking privately on how Dan Phantom came to be and the one that stood out the most was that Danny had tasted what it's like to be evil. To cheat, steal, and abuse his powers like Vlad slowly immersing himself to that corruption and became Dan.

Maybe this is why she kept pushing Danny like she did. She was afraid of the possible future and did everything she did unknowingly and that she was afraid that she might have to put down Danny before that happens.

Sam curled into a ball shaking.

It is sad to know that the youngest Manson was fearing for nothing because she doesn't know the full truth on how Dan came to be.

* * *

"It is a peaceful day, is it not?" Starfire floated merrily next to Raven.

Both of the female Titans were on patrol and currently resting on the clocktower. Raven just got an update from Robin and was now currently pondering about the ghosts she's met so far. Each ghost always display a strong set of emotions compare to a normal live human or animal. She can easily feel those emotions like as if they were written all over their faces and most ghosts she has met so far were malevolent but Phantom.

Phantom is quite particular from the other ghosts as he is the only benevolent ghost she met although, he is indifferent now. His emotions are easy to read but also very well guarded and the fact out of all the ghosts, he is the most human like of them all and if it weren't for his glow, as Robin put it, he would look like one.

He was different. Different didn't describe Phantom fully but it was close.

He is a ghost that was more otherworldly than any other and the fact he was becoming detached from the town so quickly is also something to be curious of because obsession is something that even a human can't get rid of easily. Everything that she learned about ghost is very contradicting compared to Phantom and it was confusing and baffling to her in every way.

She never bothered this fact with the ghost himself but it seems her curiosity is getting the better of her.

Starfire looked around and hummed lightly. She was currently enjoying the peace and quiet after the nonstop ghost fights.

She looked around. "It seems that Friend-Phantom isn't here today." She commented. "Or his cute little fuzzy friend."

A sudden burst of light blue clouds appeared scaring the girls. "My fuzzy butt is the fuzziest of them all!" A familiar squeaky voice said.

Black energy and starbolts were powered down at the sight of the nut brown squirrel.

Tusk was laughing at their reactions. "Ha! It's always the same." He brushed himself off. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Starfire smiled widely. "We are on the look out for our spectral enemies. To be honest I was hoping to see Phantom too."

Raven quietly agreed to that too.

They heard Tusk chittered rapidly before answering. "He's not here," and then he spun dramatically with open arms, "but my presence is here to speak to! But I only answer what I want to because some of you stupid humans don't know how to take 'no' for an answer!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged it off. "Where is Phantom?" She said curiously.

"Didn't I just said he wasn't here?" Tusk said annoyed. "He's probably in the Ghost Zone or something. I don't baby sit him so how should I know. Why?"

"My team recently discovered that there might be a possibly connection between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton." Raven said. "We were wondering if we can somewhat confirm this."

Raven's eye twitched at Tusk's laughter. "You humans are so much better than that magically box of pictures." He made a fist in the air. "To hate for the wrong and stupid reasons," he grabbed his chest over his heart, "to mourn over misunderstandings, the fact that you pathetic beings try to obtain power that is out of you idiots are not ready for..." He released a dramatic sigh and in a low voice, "oh war and drama, how I love thee!" Then he slowly started to snicker, "Now I remember why I like picking on my dear servant. Kid's too nice but he is getting out of that...kinda."

"Umm," Starfire started confusedly, "Is there a problem being nice?"

A wicked smile formed on Tusk's face. "Ya hear that Clockwork!" Tusk shouted confusing the Titans. "I'm gonna tell them and you ain't going to stop me!" He screamed to the heavens before kneeling over in pain. Raven blinked as she watched Tusk clutch his head. "'Time Out' is cheating you ticking bastard!"

"Who's Clockwork?"

"A ticking bastard!"

* * *

Laughter rumbled through the air as Nidhoggr entered Clockwork's lair through a black and red rimmed portal.

"It suits you well you ticking bastard," Nidhoggr commented and slowly walked over to the Time Master, "and I applaud Ratatoskr for making you lose your temper and you for hitting that rat in the head."

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "Ratatoskr needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. This is merely a lesson that must be repeated, actually enjoyable and stress-relieving."

The large black dragon tilted his head. "So is him blabbing, also part of your master plan my dear friend."

Clockwork cracked a smile. "Only time will tell."

The wingless dragon, breathe out a stream of black smoke from his nostrils in annoyance. "I am getting tired of your cryptic answers, but then, I would be a hypocrite if I say I don't do the same with others." His red eyes glowed in amusement. "Now show me our hero, that is what I came for you may already know."

Clockwork wave his staff over the mirror in front of them and the scene shifted.

They saw Danny sitting up stiffly as he tried to move his body as it fall out of its numbness. To him, it felt as if time was slowing down for him as he put all his effort into a simple movement.

He glared at Dani as she laughed her guts out by the hilarity of Danny's pain in the chair next to him as she was to watch out for him in case he tried something rash.

Both Clockwork and Nidhoggr watched as Danny build up his ghostly energy in his core with his eyes tightly shut. He then felt cool energy wash over his body in relief until the painful numbing sensation hit him again making him double over groaning in pain.

The scene then faded.

"He won't be moving for awhile." Clockwork said.

"Obviously, and if I thought this through, his dear love ones will worry over him and when he appears suddenly...well, many things might happen." Nidhoggr guessed. "Well as long it benefits in the long run I won't care, but I do say I pity him."

* * *

Schools in so practice your English skills and be a critic with critical thinking and review.

.


End file.
